


Haikyuu Creature Collection

by Wizzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, F/M, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Kitsune, Nekoma, Nymphs & Dryads, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Vampires, Wereowls, Werewolves, aoba johsai, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 40,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various one-shots starting your favorite characters as mythical creatures.<br/>Feel free to leave a suggestion for a character, but be warned: I will do only one for each character. Meaning that as soon as they're decided or completed, I won't be doing another. (Though I may do a sequel if it's asked for and I feel like doing it.)<br/>All creatures and characters welcome! (Meaning Coaches, siblings, Managers and all those characters that no one notices.)<br/>(Vampires, Werewolves, Wereowls, Werecats, Nymphs, Mermaid/Mermen, Incubi/Succubi and many others also welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Alright, so you're probably wondering what exactly this is. To put it simply, it's a collection of one-shots for the Haikyuu characters starring one of them as a fictional creature.

Anyway, since there are over 55 different characters that I can do, I will only do one for each character (maybe a sequel if it's asked for.) Also, I'm letting you guys help decide who will be what creature. I'll limit it to creatures with a human or human-like form, but other than that, no restrictions! All characters and creatures are welcome! (Even coaches, managers, and siblings of the main characters!) However, once someone has been decided, they won't be changed!

Currently Decided:

Vampires: Toru Oikawa, Akiteru Tsukishima, Hajime Iwaizumi, Kei Tsukishima, Koushi Sugawara, 

Werewolves: Asahi Azumane, Takanobu Aone, Sou Inuoka, Yuuki Shibayama, Shoyo Hinata, Natsu Hinata, Tsutomu Goshiki, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Kentaro Kyoutani, Manabu Naoi, 

Werecat: Shohei Fukunaga, 

Wereowl (It's actually a thing!): Koutaro Bokuto,

Nymphs: Kenma Kozume,

Succubus/Incubus: Saeko Tanaka, Yuuji Terushima, Takahiro Hanamaki, Kiyoko Shimizu,

Kitsune: Issei Matsukawa, Tetsuro Kuroo, Kaname Moniwa, Daichi Sawamura, Yasufumi Nekomata, 

Angel: Ittetsu Takeda, Kousuke Sakunami, Chikara Ennoshita, 

Shapeshifter: Ryunosuke Tanaka, Taketora Yamamoto, Lev Haiba, Akane Yamamoto, Alisa Haiba, 

Elf: Kazuhito Narita, Nobuyuki Kai,

Mermaid/Merman: Tobio Kageyama, Hitoka Yachi, Takehito Sasaya,  

Other: Hisashi Kinoshita (Ghost), Eita Semi (Dragon), Keishin Ukai (Phoenix), Morisuke Yaku (Siren), Shinji Watari (Selkie), Shigeru Yahaba (Fairy), 

So that's it. If you want to see a certain character as something, you better say it before someone else beats you to it. I'll try to include every character, but I might leave some out unintentionally. Also for some characters, their personality will only fit with certain types of creatures, so please keep that in mind. (No limit for how many you can suggest!) Also if you have a scenario for a certain creature (not a character) then feel free to mention it. I just might use it. Examples of creatures that are accepted: Vampire, Werewolf, Succubus/Incubus, Mermaid/Merman, and so on... basically anything with a human-like for or can at least mimic one. (Feel free to mention one not listed, but please explain it if you can. Also, feel free to ask what any of the creatures are if you don't know.) **These also may appear in my regular set of Haikyuu one-shot


	2. My Puppy (Sou Inuoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuoka and Reader are 25.

“Wake me up in an hour...” my boyfriend mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

It was always like this. We'd spend the day together and then as it started to get later, he'd get tired and take a short nap with me. Having been together several years now and being more than old enough, I'd suggested that we simply just move in together. However, Sou always changed the subject every time I tried I tried to bring it up. In fact, he even refused to stay the night even when he was too tired to even go home.

For just a moment, I let myself think about a certain secret I'd been keeping from him. If he knew, would that change his mind about it? Maybe it would actually scare him away... Sou was a great guy, but he didn't exactly strike me as being 'father material.'

Cuddling close to him on the couch, I wished he would just come out and say that he didn't want our relationship to move any further. Or that maybe he'd explain why he was so afraid of taking that next step. Sighing, I decided to just ask him about it tomorrow and drifted off to sleep, knowing that as soon as I woke up, he'd be long gone.

 

It was a few hours later when I woke up. I didn't even have to look to know that Sou was already gone; the absence of his warmth was enough of a sign. My heart stung, but I was used to this. In fact, It would have been a miracle if he'd still been there when I'd opened my eyes.

Slowly I sat up and stretched. It was early nighttime still, meaning that I had several hows before it was time to get up and start the day. Like usual, I got up and took care of the bowl from last's night's popcorn. After that was when I'd climb into my bed and cuddle with my pillow, wishing it were my beloved Sou.

This night though, something was different. I heard noises from inside my apartment. First it was something like the sound a doorknob makes when you try to turn it, but it's locked. When you live alone, that's a pretty scary noise and I was no exception. My nerves were instantly set on edge.

Not even seconds passed before the same noise was heard again before being following by a light scratching sound, like a dog's toenails against tile floors. Now I was getting a bit scared. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something was in here. But that just wasn't possible, right?

Even though I was sure it wasn't possible, I still grabbed my cell phone from the table and quickly called my boyfriend. If anything, he'd at least calm me down. However, when I hear the ring of his phone coming from the table next to me, I know that plan was a fail. I couldn't bother Yuuki or anyone else this late at night, so I was on my own here.

My entire body was shaking as I looked around. No lights were on except the lamp on the small table in the corner of the living room. The only other light was the light from the full moon that shone in through the window.

Hearing the toenail noise again, I quickly turned towards the sound only to be forcefully pushed onto the floor by something heavy and furry. Catching just a glimpse of sharp white teeth, I instinctively shut my eyes. I probably should have screamed, but I was too scared to even move.

A small growl came from the creature followed by a light whimper escaping from me. It's hot breath touched my neck and then... a soft lick just under my ear.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, to see a dog, no a wolf, staring down at me. It stood over me, preventing me from getting up from my position on the floor. I should have been completely terrified, but looking at the creature's eyes, I felt like I was safe... almost like Sou was right here with me.

Then it hit me. “Sou?” I asked, not looking away from him. My only answer was a lick to my cheek. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why he'd never stayed with me at night... why he was so hesitant for us to live together... it was all because of this. He was a werewolf.

I let out a sigh of relief, taking his furry face in my hands. “Why didn't you just tell me?” All I got was a whine. The reason was pretty obvious though: he'd been afraid that I might leave him I ever found out. It was a normal fear, but if I'd stuck with this big puppy this long, it would take a lot more than this to make me give him up. “Sou, I love you.” I smiled up at him. “You could be anything in the world and I won't mind it as long as you're still the same Sou that I fell in love with.”

He nuzzled his face into my neck, pleased by my response. After a moment, he started to move off of me, but he stopped for just a second, lifting the bottom of my shirt and brushing his cold nose against my stomach. “Sou! That tickles!” I laughed, pushing his nose away with one hand and covering my stomach with the other.

Finally up, I decide now I probably should get to bed. With Sou with me, I climbed into bed. He snuggled close to me, resting his chin on my shoulder. Slowly, he reached over and I felt a light nibble on my earlobe, something he only ever did when he was feeling frisky. “No, Sou.”

Sou let out a small whine and looked up at me. And there's those puppy dog eyes of his. I swear he was a professional at that. “Not while you're in that body,” I told him, cuddling close to him. “But if you still want to in the morning, maybe we can then.” That little promise was enough. Holding him close, I slept better than I had in years.

 

_Extended Ending:_

When I woke the next morning with a human Sou's arms around me, I couldn't help but smile. I'd wanted to wake up to this so many times; now I could finally experience it. Maybe now he'd finally be willing to stay the night once in awhile. Which reminded me of one more secret that needed to be told.

“Morning,” his voice greeted me as he kissed my forehead. Maybe that secret could wait a bit; I just wanted to lay here like this a little longer.

Hugging him tightly, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. “I love you, Sou.”

“I love you too.” Sou hugging me tigher and I heard a light chuckle escape him. “By the way, I'm really excited about our little one.” For a moment I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly, but before I could even ask, his next words told me what I needed to know. “I read the texts on your phone. But I suspected it even before that.”


	3. Bloodlust (Tadashi Yamaguchi)

I plunged my stake into the creature's heart, ending its miserable life as quickly and painlessly as I could. As I pulled it back out, I caught sight of another fleeing the area. My companions were busy taking on the other three that remained here, so I chased the one on my own.

It's really foolish to chase after a vampire when you're alone, but I knew I'd be fine. After all, I was the top slayer in this little group. My number of kills greatly towered over the others. Because of that, I was made the unofficial leader.

All through the old building, I chased the lone vampire. Soon I had him cornered, but something about him was off. Once I'd seen his face, I knew exactly why.

This particular vampire wasn't like the others that I'd found him with. In fact, it was a huge shock that this gentle and shy classmate of mine even was a vampire. I wasn't even sure I could believe it even possible with the way he was cowering down with his back pressed tight to the wall.

I'd slain countless vampires, it was my job to, but thinking about having to destroy him made me want to just thrust stake into my own heart instead. Yamaguchi just looked so helpless, so terrified. It was cracking my stone heart.

Just as I was considering turning around and letting him go, my team had already come into the room, updating me on the status of the other vampires. “One slipped away but the others were taken care of,” one of them said before their eyes fell on the one I'd cornered.

All stepped forward, stakes raised and ready to leap into action. Seeing a tear slipping down his cheek, I signaled for them to stop. “You go after the one you lost,” I ordered, not even looking at them. “That one's a much bigger threat right now. You stop him before he hurts anyone else; I'll take care of this one on my own.”

My companions weren't fond of that order, but they knew I was right. With me being the top dog, I could handle a fight on my own. This one was cornered, so it would be easy for one person to handle. The one who escaped would be much tougher and would require teamwork to be taken down. Besides, if I said to do something, they had to do it.

Reluctantly they left. Once I was sure that they were far enough away, I put my stake back into its holster on my hip and moved a bit closer to the terrified boy. “Relax, I'm not going to hurt you,” I tried to say as calmly as I could. He looked up at me as I knelt down in front him. I still kept a little distance between us; he was still a monster, after all. “I can't believe a sweet guy like you would get mixed up with monsters like them. Why are you hanging around with those guys?”

Yamaguchi dried his eyes with his sleeve. He was finally calming down. “Y-you shouldn't get so close... I-I might...” He was stuttering and shaking and when his eyes met with mine for the first time, I knew why.

That look in his eyes was one I'd seen many times, and it most certainly wasn't good. Well, it was and it wasn't. It was good because it meant he wasn't out attacking people; it was bad because it meant that his natural lust for blood was getting so strong that it might completely take over and turn him into a vicious killer just to satisfy that need. “You haven't been drinking blood.”

“I can't get it on my own, so Tsukki said to get help from other vampires,” he said quickly, trying to back away but his back was already against the wall.

Tadashi Yamaguchi was a very gentle guy. He never did anything to hurt anyone. In fact, he was kinda shy and too tenderhearted to ever be considered a threat. The thought of having to destroy him was heartbreaking. However, I couldn't just let him go; not when the bloodlust was threatening to take over him.

I had to do something for him. Taking my knife out from my pocket, I pulled my sleeve up a bit. Yamaguchi's eyes instantly locked on to that patch of exposed skin. Yeah, he was definitely too close to the edge. Using my knife, I made a small cut on my arm. It was no more than a centimeter or two in length, but it was enough to have the blood trickle out.

This was actually a trick we'd use to draw the attention of blood-starved vampires so that we could dispose of them before they had a chance to go crazy. And right now, Yamaguchi was desperately trying to resist it.

His hands were clawing at the floor. But he didn't dare move until I spoke. “Go ahead. It's not good for you to go so long without blood. I won't do anything to you,” I promised, holding my arm out to him. “I'd hate to have to kill you, but I can't have you going blood crazy.”

His restraint shattered and he pressed his mouth against the cut. He was gentle and didn't try to bite me. It didn't hurt like I expected, but there was sting the stinging sensation of his saliva against the cut. As he drank the blood, the tension in his body started to relax.

After a minute or two, he stopped and pulled away, panting slightly. It really hadn't been that much blood, but he was looking a lot better already. No more blood was coming from the cut, but I put a band-aid over it anyway.

The boy in front of me slowly looked up, his gaze stopping at my neck. There he stared for a long time. I shivered; something wasn't right. “Yamaguchi? Are you alright?” He didn't respond; he only kept staring. “Ya-”

I didn't get to finish. Before I could even process what was happening, my back was against the floor. Fangs dug painfully into the side of my neck as my wrists were pinned down. No matter how much I tried to break free, he was bigger and stronger than I was. All I could do was struggle helplessly and wait for it to end. Soon everything started to get hazy, and then, everything slowly faded to black.

 

A week has passed since that day. Yamaguchi now avoids me during school, but I can't say I blame him. Most people knew that I was a part of a group of vampire hunters and with him being a vampire, he wouldn't have been safe around me. Especially after people had found out that I'd managed to be overpowered by a vampire.

Even though it was wrong, I couldn't help but worry about him. If he'd had so much trouble with getting blood before, then now it had to be worse with everyone acting even more cautious.

Because I was worried, every day for the last three days, I'd slipped a small vial of blood into his bag or into his desk with a quick note. It wouldn't be enough to keep him completely healthy, but it would be just enough to help keep himself in control. He might have known it was me, but if he did, he didn't show it.

After another week, I was tempted to approach him. It was clear that he'd been avoiding me, but something about that day was bothering me. In the end, I decided that I had to talk to him, and I knew exactly how to make it happen.

I waited on the roof for him to show up. On his desk, I'd left a note asking him to come here. Of course, I was smart enough to have someone else write the note; just in case he recognized my handwriting.

Soon enough, he appeared. But the very second he say me standing there, he turned to run away. I couldn't let that happen. I rushed forward and grabbed a hold of him. Yamaguchi struggled against me, but I'm not exactly weak. And after awhile of struggling, it ended with my back against the door and him leaning over me.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” I demanded. As long as I blocked the door, he couldn't escape. “Do you realize how suspicious that makes you look? If you keep away like this, someone's going to find out about you and then me letting you go was all for nothing.”

“I hurt the girl I love,” he blurted out, his eyes going wide and his hand covering his mouth as he realized what he'd just said. He closed his eyes tight and left his forehead fall onto my shoulder. “I was going to tell you before. I decided that I had to tell you, but I was scared that if I got too close that I might lose control. That's why I went to those other guys. I figured if I could get blood, then I wouldn't lose control of myself when I was with you.”

He didn't need to say any more than that. I already knew the rest of the story because I'd been there. It was pretty sad, really: he'd gone through all that trouble for the girl he loves only to end up being chased down and nearly scared to death by her. Not to mention how he ended up attacking her regardless of how much he'd done to avoid it.

“Tadashi,” I called to him, making his head snap upwards to look at me. “Next time, just come to me for help.” He flinched as my hand touched his cheek. “You know, we don't hunt down every vampire we see. If one is peaceful and blends in with the humans, we can leave it be. We do that because those ones only ever take blood from their lover, who offer it willingly. Sometimes even us hunters have a vampire lover.”

Yamaguchi was quiet as I smiled up at him. “I can't say I've ever been fond of that idea myself; I've never liked vampires at all. But, as long as it's you, I don't mind."


	4. Link (Tobio Kageyama)

_He's late._  Every day, I'd come here to this little secluded area on the beach. It's actually quite difficult to get to, but somehow I'd managed to find it by accident one day. This is where I met him.

It was my first time staying in this area, so I'd gone out to explore the nearby beach. It was early summer and very warm, but the whole place was pretty deserted today. A perfect day to be exploring around for a nice quiet place to relax on the sand.

Climbing up and over more rocks and boulders than I could count, I soon found myself here. It was a small circular area with rocks surrounding it like cliffs. The circle continued nonstop all through water, but somewhere there must have been a hole or a tunnel in the rock wall, letting the water into the lovely little area.

It was beautiful here; the water was crystal clear and the way the light sparkled on it was simply amazing. Of course, I didn't quite realize that I wasn't alone. Nearby was something even more beautiful than this place.

He'd been relaxing on the warm sand when I'd made my way over the rocks. As I dropped down over the little cliff, he'd dived down into the water before I had a chance to see. But he'd be unable to leave this place until after I was gone; I'd unintentionally trapped him here.

Soon enough though, I'd discovered him and in no time we were talking like friends. Tobio was quite fun to talk with, though he seemed to be a bit shy. Or maybe he just wasn't good with people. Luckily though, I'd always been good with people. Of course, when I found out that he was a mermaid, or rather a merman, I was a bit shocked.

I'd never actually believed that such creatures existed. Though when you considered the fact that my best friend Shoyo was a werewolf, I guess it wasn't that surprising that mermaids existed. So making friends with one wasn't all that strange after all.

“Sorry I'm late,” a familiar voice called, breaking me free from my thoughts.

I looked out at the water where Tobio's head poked out and his hand waved at me. Waving back, I faked a scowl. “What took you so long?” I tried to keep a straight face, but I just couldn't and let out a laugh.

Tobio made his way over to the edge of the water and held a hand out for me to pull him up onto the sand. “My mother was questioning me about my bracelet again; I couldn't get away,” he sighed as we sat back on the warm sand.

I looked down at my wrist where a bracelet made of shells rested. It was something that Tobio had given me the day we met, just before we'd parted. He'd told me that as long as I had it, then he'd always have to come back to me.

It was quite beautiful. The shells were an exact match to the scales on his tail. They were colorless in a way, but when the light would shine on them, they'd sparkle and reflect all sorts of breathtaking colors. It reminded me of the ocean itself. Water is colorless after all.

“Is it really that special?” I asked, looking from the bracelet back up to Tobio.

He shrugged and looked out at the water. “All of us have one. They're made to match our tails and no two are exactly the same,” he calmly explained, though that didn't quite give me an answer. “It's sort of a tradition to give yours to whoever you choose to be your mate. If the other accepts, then they give you theirs; if they refuse, the simply return yours and you keep looking for someone else.”

That's actually a very sweet little tradition. When I thought about it though, it didn't make sense why he'd given his to me; especially when he'd done it the same day we'd met. “Then you probably shouldn't have given yours to me.” If this was meant to be for his mate, then a human like me shouldn't have it.

“I want you to have it. For now at least.” His voice was calm and he wasn't looking at me, so I could even begin to guess what he meant or even what he might have been thinking. “I don't think of it the same way others do, so it doesn't matter.”

If that was true, then just what did he think of it? Obviously it was something important or else he wouldn't keep coming back here. I didn't get to ask; I didn't even need to ask because he was about to tell me. “I just think of it as a promise to come back to someone. No matter how far apart you are, it'll keep you linked together.”

His thoughts about it were even better than that tradition. It was sweet, but it didn't have such a binding sort of meaning.

“I think I like your idea better,” I said, smiling at him. Suddenly I remembered something. “Speaking of promises...” I reached behind me and grabbed something. “I brought my volleyball today. Remember? I promised that I'd teach you how to play.”

Tobio turned to face me, a wide grin on his face. He'd heard me talk about how I played it so much that he said he wanted to give it a try. “Let's play.”


	5. Break (Toru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have enjoyed this one a little too much... It almost ended up a Lemon! I seriously hate Oikawa and I hate the creature that he is even more... so how the hell did I end up wanting to turn this into a Lemon? Don't worry, I didn't do it, but this one's slightly more mature that the others... Seriously though, what the hell do you keep doing to me, Oikawa?

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I could feel someone's warm breath on my neck. I didn't need to look because I already knew. “No Toru,” I said flatly, closing my locker. As much as I loved my best friend, I wasn't about to just give in to him so easily.

“So mean...” he whined, letting go and leaning against the lockers next to me. Even though his words had been disappointed, he still had his usual cheerful grin on his face. If it were anyone but me or Iwa-chan, you'd have no idea that it was fake.

Walking out with him right next to me, I decided to just get to the point of why he'd come to me. “Why don't you ask your girlfriend?” Even without specifically saying what it was, we both knew.

“I can't.”

Had I been more like Iwa-chan, I'd have hit him right then and there. “If you didn't tell her, then I swear I will kick your ass,” I threatened, stopping right in front of him. This has happened with every single girlfriend he's had his entire life. He refuses to tell her the truth and then when she finds out that he'd been keeping it from her, she drops him like he's a worthless piece of trash.

“No way! I did tell her!” He held up his hands like a shield, prepared for me to hit him. After I relaxed a bit, he did too. “I told her a week ago. But last night...” he trailed off, his smile shifting into a frown. “She broke up with me.”

I wanted to say something to cheer him up, but after all those past times, I knew there was nothing that I really could say. All I could do is take him by the hand and lead him to a place where we could be alone. Then we could talk freely.

Finally alone, I sat him down under a tree. “Why'd she do it?” I asked, sitting down beside him.

“She wouldn't say,” he sighed. Toru pulled his knees up to his chest and stared down at the ground. “Even when I asked her what I did wrong, she wouldn't tell me the reason...”

It hurt to see him like this. Even without having to ask his ex-girlfriend, I already knew why. It's because of what he was.

Sure, people might fantasize about having a vampire for a lover, but when it came to reality, no one wanted that. Vampires loved blood, some even go crazy for it. Their bites are painful even if you get used it. They can kill you in a mere moment if the desire and unless you're specially trained to kill them, you don't stand a chance.

That was the reason his girlfriends leave him. They've all been those fragile, self-centered types of girls; ones who aren't willing to stick with a guy who might even do the tiniest thing that they don't want him to or might possibly be even the slightest bit dangerous.

Unfortunately, Toru still doesn't seem to understand that. Or maybe he did understand, but he refused to believe that it was the truth. Every time he took a chance with a new girl, no matter how much he believed that she was the one, he ended up running right back to me. And being his best friend, I stuck by him and comforted him by giving him what he needed to help get back on his feet, which was always a bit of blood and a loving shoulder to cry on.

He's probably just using me, I know. Toru comes running to me because I'm the only one who knows what he is and is not afraid that he'd hurt them. Outside of moments like this, we don't really seem like we're that close. At most there's his usual flirting and a few times when we walk home together when he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I slowly put an arm around his shoulders. It's really likely that I don't mean all that much to him, but I can't just leave him alone; not when I know how much he's hurting. He turns his head to look at me, giving a sad smile.

Toru's eyes lock onto my neck. He doesn't need to ask; I already know what he wants. Silently I nod and his eyes light up a bit. He shifts around so that he's kneeling in front of me before reaching forward and undoing the top buttons on my shirt.

He leans in, nuzzling my neck for just second before pushing me to the ground. Once he's moved the fabric of my shirt down to expose my shoulder, he moved in closer. I can feel his breath on my skin and know what comes next. It will hurt; it always does, no matter how gentle he tries to be. I've gotten used to it, but as his fangs sink in, it's still painful.

Something about this time is different though. It took a minute to place it, but I was able to figure it out. His hands. Normally he'd have his hands on my wrists to keep me from moving too much; he didn't want to risk me moving wrong and then something bad happening. This time though, he simply had one beside my head, holding his weight up while the other just rest on my waist.

But that isn't the only thing he's doing. As he takes my blood, his hips are gently moving against mine. It's a pleasing sort of feeling and I'm easily distracted from the set of fangs than are currently sunk into my neck.

A pleased sigh escapes and unknowingly I tilt my head to the side. I don't feel his mouth leaving my shoulder; I don't notice what he's doing until I felt his fangs sink into the side of my neck. That small bit of pain was just enough to bring me back to reality.

Toru and I had always had some rules for moments like this. The most important being that he wasn't allowed to bite me where I couldn't cover it up. Well, actually the most important one was that he wasn't allowed to bite me without permission, but in this situation that one didn't quite matter.

Soon, he pulled away from me, panting slightly. Licking a few drops of blood off of his lips, he smiled at me. Toru sat up, slowly and carefully pulling me up with him. He hugged me tight: his way of thanking me for being there and as an apology for doing this. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. After all, it's always been my job to just be there for him. Even if he's only using me, I don't care. He's my friend and always will be.

 

_Extended Ending:_

As I closed my locker, arms wrapped themselves around me. Before could say anything, a soft kiss was pressed against the bite mark on my neck. “Sorry about yesterday. I got a little carried away,” Toru's familiar voice apologized.

All day long, people had asked about the two band-aids on the side of my neck. I didn't lie; I told them that I'd been bitten by a vampire yesterday. Of course, many accused me of lying, saying that they were probably something else. I had no problem with pulling them back to prove them wrong, but there was no doubt that rumors about it had quickly spread around because of that.

“You know, I've been thinking,” he hummed, moving around to stand in front of me. “I keep dating all sorts of girls but it always ends the same. I always go back to the same person every time the relationship fails.” He paused a moment, smiling a real smile. “So I thought, maybe I should just be with that person instead of wasting time other people.”

As I listened, I laughed. “Dumbass... You're just now figuring that out? Why do you think that person is always there for you? It's because they love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He totally means Iwa-chan... Haha. I'm kidding. But how funny of an ending would that have been?


	6. Remember (Kenma Kozume)

“So pretty...” She shouldn't be out here this late in the evening. She knows this very well, but little Kozume cannot resist chasing after the fireflies. They lead her off to a small clearing in the forest. It's a lovely little place, but in the darkness, it's also a bit scary.

Suddenly, something behind a nearby tree catches her eye. It's a little boy about the same age as her. Maybe early elementary age at most. He peeks out at her, curious. The boy isn't human; he's a nymph: a nature spirit. He wonders who this girl is; this little girl in his forest.

He's been all alone until now, so he doesn't know how to act. But he doesn't need to do anything at all because little Kozume is already standing in front of him.

She smiles at him. “Hello! What's your name?” She's an innocent little girl, completely unaware of the dangers of being out alone so late. The child has no idea that this little boy before her is not what he seems.

The boy starts to answer, but then he realizes he does not have a name. He has no family, no friends... no one to call him by a name nor to even give him one. “I... I don't have a name.”

Little Kozume is surprised by this. What person does not have a name? However, she will not let this get in the way. She twirls around in a circle and giggles to herself. “If you don't have one, then I'll give you one!” she decides. “I'll call you Kenma!”

He likes this name, he decides. It has such a nice sound that he can't help but smile.

And so Kozume and Kenma's friendship began. She took him home with her and he soon because a part of the family. Kenma even made friends with Kozume's other best friend Kuroo. All was happy.

But like all good things, that happiness would come to an end.

 

“Hey Kenma,” Kuroo calls to his best friend. The two boys have grown older now. Kenma is now in his second year of high school: Kuroo is in his third. “Do you know who this is? I dound it while I was cleaning out my closet.”

In the elder's hand is an photograph. It shows three young children: a shy Kenma, a mischievous Kuroo and a sweet little girl. Kenma knows this girl very well. How could he possibly forget the one who gave him not only his name, but also a family?

“You don't remember her?” Kenma knows that the two of them had been really young, probably too young to really remember her, but it hurts to know that the one who'd known her the longest had forgotten his best friend.

Kuroo has always known Kenma better than others, so it surprises him to see Kenma showing that bit of emotion so easily. “So you do know.”

Slowly Kenma nodded. Calmly, he tells Kuroo the story. He begins with that night in the woods and ends with the fate that befell the poor Kozume girl. As he tells the tale of how she'd gotten really sick one winter, the wheels in his friend's mind begin to turn.

One cold winter, little Kozume had gotten sick. As time went on, it slowly got worse and soon she ended up in the hospital. But that hadn't been any help; no matter what they did, she wouldn't get any better.

When she died, her parents were heartbroken. Unable to handle the painful memory, they stored away their lost daughter's things and everything that reminded them of her. They hoped that with time, they might be able to forget; Kuroo's parents had hoped the same, removing all memory of her so that Kuroo would never remember. And until now, it had worked.

Of course, as Kuroo heard the story now, he stared at Kenma in confusion. “Wait, so your last name isn't actually Kozume?”

Kenma only smiled. The girl's family had taken him in as a child. He'd eventually taken her last name as his too. This way he would never forget.

Maybe it's because of that, that sometimes he thought he saw her: that little girl would twirl around and then he thought he heard her giggle. Sometimes, he even thought he heard her speaking to him. And every time, he'd smile and remember that she's always with him as long as he remembers.


	7. Guilt (Kentaro Kyoutani)

My eyes slowly fluttered open. White walls and the quiet beeping of a monitor greeted me. My entire body ached as I tried to sit up. My head throbbed painfully and I instantly moved my hand to it.

As I tried to think of why I was here, it slowly started to come to me. I'd been walking home from a friend's house and it was dark out. I was in a hurry, so I took a shortcut through the park. That's when I heard noises nearby. Then as I'd turned, the last thing that I remembered was something big and furry growling and leaping out at me.

Overall, that memory was incredibly fuzzy. In all honesty I wasn't even sure that was what really happened. I mean, I didn't get a look at what it was that had attacked me, so there was no way of even knowing what it was.

Slowly I looked around my room. My gaze stopped on a small table near the bed. On it was a vase that had my school's colors, probably a gift from someone at school. Or maybe it was just a lucky coincidence.

In the vase were some flowers. They were a lovely little mix of colors, as well as several different types of flowers. I found the card laying next to the vase and opened it. All it said was one little thing.

_I'm sorry._

There was no name and it wasn't the handwriting of any of my friends. It was sloppy, so it was probably a guy. Though I couldn't think of any guys who might besides Yahaba, but I knew his handwriting was incredibly neat, so it couldn't have been him.

 

A week passed before I was finally out of the hospital. Every day I spent there, I'd wake up to new flowers and another card. But every time, the message was the same. A simple apology and no hints as to who it was or why they were apologizing.

When I finally returned to school, I asked around, but no one could tell me anything. Eventually I decided to ask Yahaba. He didn't know much, but what he could tell me was more helpful than anything else I'd heard.

“It kind of looks like Kyoutani's handwriting. I don't know why he'd be apologizing to anyone though. It'd be really out of character for someone like him,” Yahaba told me. “Whoever it was though, they must feel pretty guilty about whatever they did.”

“Guilty...” Thinking his words over, the pieces started falling into place. The furry beast that attacked me... the flowers that kept appearing in my hospital room... What if they were connected? Maybe that thing was a werewolf or... A werewolf. “Yahaba, you wouldn't happen to know if there were any werewolves here, would you?”

It was a bit of a long shot, but he was a smart guy. If anyone knew, it would be him. I hoped so, anyway. “I know a couple, but what does...” Suddenly it clicked in his mind too. “There's a few at almost all the schools in Miyagi. I know we've got a few... oh! Kyoutani's one of them.”

There's that name again. I had yet to talk to him, but he wasn't exactly the most approachable guy. Not to mention I ruled him out because it just didn't seem possible. “Kyoutani, huh?”

 

Eventually I talked to Kyoutani about it, but he wouldn't confirm or deny it. Actually, he didn't even say anything. After that I gave up on it. I was pretty sure it was Kyoutani, but I knew I'd never get him to admit it.

Things were normal again... until some third year decided that he wanted to make fun of the scars I had from that night. The guy had no idea what it was from, so I tried not to react to him. They always say that if you ignore a bully that they'll eventually lose interest. Yeah, that's a bunch of nonsense.

As I was being pushed to my limits, someone stepped in. “Leave her alone.” The voice was strong and intimidating. It was more than enough to scare off the third year.

As Kyoutani wandered off, I found myself running after him. If him suddenly defending me wasn't the sign of a guilty conscience, then I don't know what is. “Kyoutani!” I called out, finally catching up and syncing my pace with his. “You didn't have to do that. It's not your fault.”

I'd hoped that that would trigger some sort of denial or confirmation, but I got nothing. He didn't even say a thing. Apparently apologies and niceness wasn't exactly his strong suit. After a moment I sighed. There was no way I was getting anything out of him.

As I started to leave him, I gave him one last look. “I forgive you, so don't feel guilty anymore.” And as I walked away, I nearly missed the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.


	8. Stronger Than You (Wakatoshi Ushijima)

I stare him down from across the gym. His eyes meet mine and he mentally sighs. He already knows what's coming next. We've been through this so many times that he'd know it even if he got some serious amnesia and couldn't even remember his own name.

If there's one thing I want to be, it would be to be stronger. If I could be the strongest, maybe then I could save her... Oh, I haven't really explained that yet, have I? You see, my younger sister was kidnapped by this asshole werewolf. I tried to stop him, but I was nowhere near strong enough then.

She was only nine then, so she didn't even have a hope of fighting back. I have no idea why they took her or where she is, but I do know that she's alive. Whatever it takes, I'll rip that asshole's throat out with my own teeth for messing with the only family I have. That's what I swore three years ago, but I've yet to get strong enough.

By the way, did I mention that I'm a werewolf? There's actually a lot of us all over the place. In fact, each school has so many that each has its own 'alpha,' or more specifically someone that keeps the rest in line. Usually, that's the strongest. And for my school, Shiratorizawa, that is Wakatoshi Ushijima.

The guy's crazy strong and I've lost to him more times than I can count. I know, it sounds pretty crazy for a 2nd year girl to pick a fight with a 3rd year guy, but I'm kinda desperate here. Who wouldn't be, you know? I'm fighting to get back the only family I got.

We're a blur of teeth and fur as we roll across the hard floor. He's careful not to do any real damage to me. That really pisses me off. How could I get any stronger if he kept going easy on me?

Almost as quickly as it started, the fight was over. Ushijima and I have both shifted back into our human forms. I'm pinned against the floor, his hands firmly holding my wrists to keep me from moving. Another loss for me...

As I'm released I storm off to the locker room, shoving several people who were in my way. I lost yet again... at this rate I'd never be strong enough! Cursing loudly, I slammed my fist against one of the lockers, leaving a small dent in it.

Leaning my forehead against the cold metal of the lockers, my eyes began to sting. This was no time for tears, but I was too frustrated to be able to hold it back. Hot tears slid silently down and fell to the floor. I felt so weak, so pathetic; I'd never be strong enough.

“Why must you insist on defeating me?” the voice of that familiar face said behind me. I didn't even hear him come in, but then again, I was too pissed off to pay much attention. “By now it should be obvious that you could never be stronger than me.”

Ushijima was right. It was a cruel fact, but I knew he was right. I could never hope to be even half as strong as he was. But even knowing that already, hearing him say it only pissed me off even more. “You would never understand!” I growled, leaping at him. Looks like this time we've got round 2.

Just as before, I failed. Soon I found myself pinned against the wall with Shiratorizawa's ace staring down at me. He didn't speak this time, just waited quietly for me to speak. And after a moment of silence, I gave in and told him everything. “He has my sister and unless I can get stronger, I'll never be able to save her.”

Ushijima's eyes locked with mine. I could see a question in them, but what that question was, I had no idea. What I did know, was that him staring at me like that was a bit awkward. “Fine,” was the only word he said. Unable to maintain the awkward eye contact, I looked away from the ace.

Then, out of nowhere something pinches the side of my neck. It almost feels like... wait, is he actually biting me? What the hell?! Before I could say anything, the pinching feeling was replaced by the feeling of something soft and wet moving against me skin. Okay, now this was kinda weird.

“W-what are you doing?” I cursed myself for stuttering. But I didn't get any sort of response yet. As I opened mouth to ask again, he shut me up by biting down again, this time harder than before.

“What the hell?” I half shouted after he'd stopped messing with my neck. Just what was he trying to do?

Ushijima simply stared at me, his usual serious expression on his face. It really pisses me off that I can never tell what this guy is thinking. “I'm marking what is mine.”

“Since when did I agree that I was yours?”

Ushijima turned and started to walk away before speaking again. “When I agreed to help you save your sister.” His words didn't quite process in my mind. When had he even said anything about that?

“Wait, what?!” I looked to him in shock, but he was already out of the room. As I ran to catch up to him, I ignored the stares I got that and called after him. “Ushijima! W-wait a second!”


	9. Got You (Tetsuro Kuroo)

The library was dead silent. It was almost scary, but when you considered that there were only three people, it made sense for it to be quiet. One of those three was the librarian who sat in the corner, too absorbed in her book to even notice anything was going on.

One student sat at one of the tables. Scattered around her were several books. She was busily writing in a notebook book, or so she seemed.

The third... no one seemed to notice his presence. He slipped in silently. This boy was a third year and a kitsune, a fox spirit. And much like a fox, he was quite mischievous and sly. Shifted from human to fox form, he crept up behind the girl studying at the table. This time for sure, he would get her.

 

I continued to write in my notebook. It was nice to finally have some quiet without Kuroo hanging around. He seemed to have taken a liking to annoying me, though I couldn't begin to guess why. Maybe that idiotic third year has a ridiculous crush on me... okay I can't even think that with a straight face. It's just impossible.

Slowly, Kuroo crept closer to his target. He didn't make a single sound. He barely even breathed out of fear that it would give him away. Just a few steps from his precious target, he crouched down, prepared to pounce.

“Don't even think about it,” I threatened, not even bothering to turn around. Me: 1, Kuroo: 0. So much for my quiet time... I swear this kitsune is trying to drive me away. Or at the very least drive me crazy.

A low growl escaped him as he shifted back into human form and sat down on my table. Not on a chair at the table, literally on the table. He even pushed a few of my books out of the way. “Are you ever surprised by anything? Even just a bit?” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“Nope.” Actually some things did surprise me from time to time, but it rarely happened. Being a 'monster expert' as many called it, I found that very few things were capable of surprising me anymore. And this handsome kitsune was determined to find even just one of those things.

For awhile, he just quietly stared down at me. It made it very difficult to keep working, but I managed to do it. Eventually I finished my work. But before I could get everything picked up, Kuroo decided to make his next move.

In one quick motion, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of my chair into his arms. I really should have been expecting something like this from someone like him, but when his mouth pressed roughly against mine, he'd caught me completely off guard. Me: 1, Kuroo: 1.

It happened so fast that I didn't know how to react. I couldn't react. I knew that I should have pushed him away, but I couldn't move. His lips moved gently against mine, but I didn't kiss him back. Honestly I don't think I really processed what was going on until he'd already pulled away and let me fall back into my seat.

All I could do was sit and stare at him. Yeah, he'd surprised me with that one. My mouth hanging right now probably wasn't helping to hide that fact either.

Unsurprisingly, he smirked at me. “Finally I got you,” he teased and I immediately punched him in the shoulder.

“Don't get too arrogant, Foxy,” I hissed, putting all my books in neat pile. Me: 2, Kuroo: 1.

“Oh? You think I'm foxy?” he smirked at me, earning him another punch. Me: 2, Kuroo: 2. “You're pretty cute sometimes, you know? Such a little tsundere...” Bet you can guess what that one got him. Me: 3, Kuroo: 2.

Sometimes, this fox really gets on my nerves. Though I guess he's not all that bad. Maybe a serious pain in the ass, but I won't lie, those looks of his certainly make up for it.


	10. My Knight In Furry Armor (Hitoka Yachi)

“Come on, move!” a voice was quietly panicking. It appeared to be coming from the other side of a wall-like rock that was just ahead. Being the oh so heroic knight in furry armor that I am, I obviously decided to check it out.

I climbed up over the rock and dropped down onto the sand below. Looking around, the source of the voice came into view. And boy was I surprised. Sitting there on the hot sand was a girl who I guessed was probably around my age.

However, she didn't look like she was having a good time. The girl appeared to be pushing against a large rock next to her, but it didn't move even a millimeter.

“Are you alright?” I asked coming over and sitting on the sand next to her. She jumped in surprise and then began trying more frantically. I think I scared her. “Whoa! Calm down!” Grabbing her shoulders, I tried to calm her down and show her that I wasn't going to hurt her.

She still looked scared, but she slowly calmed down and stopped trying to push the rock that was clearly not going anywhere. “You're not going to hurt me?” she asked in a small voice, backing away slightly. I shook my head and held my hands up defensively. “Then maybe... could you help me?”

The girl's eyes shifted downwards to the bottom half of the rock. There, I saw why she was so desperate to move to rock. She was a mermaid and the rock was on top of her tail. Remembering something I'd heard from my friend, my eyes flicked over to her wrist. As I expected, there was a shell bracelet that matched the color of her tail.

I nodded and tried to pushed the rock away. My strength is a bit above average, but it wasn't enough for this task. The rock didn't even budge the slightest. If only I had Asahi's strength... Asahi! I could call for Asahi! The whole team was here since we had a practice match with a school nearby tomorrow afternoon.

But before I could do anything, I picked up on some voices heading this way. There were saying something like “Come on, it's over here.” With the tones they spoke in, I could already tell that they weren't the friendly type who were coming to help us out.

“Stay close,” I whispered to the mermaid beside me. Like she actually had a choice... she couldn't go anywhere. But I said it anyway and shifted into my wolf form. As two human faces appeared over the rock, I stepped between them and her. Crouching down to look like I was going to attack, the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and I let out the most vicious growl I could.

Upon seeing me, they quickly ran off. If there's one thing humans know, it's that you never mess with a werewolf. Especially when that werewolf looks severely pissed off or when they feel threatened.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I relaxed and gave the boulder one more try. Being a bit stronger in my wolf form, I'd hoped that maybe I could get it. No such luck. Having no other choice, I left out a howl, making it sound like I was in pain. I was calling out to Asahi who I knew would come running. We were good friends and both werewolves.

Once that was done, I shifted back to my human form and waited. Sure enough, he was there in no more than a couple minutes. But the second he saw me, he was incredibly confused since I looked perfectly fine. But after I explained the situation, he gladly helped me to free the trapped girl.

Looking her over though, I noticed that something was wrong with her tail. It seemed really unlikely that she'd be able to swim with it in that condition. Being friends with a merman, I knew quite a bit about their kind, though not nearly as much as he did.

I turned my back to her and crouched down. “Climb on,” I told her and she hesitated before doing as she was told. “We should take care of that tail, but there's only one person I know of that would know how to handle something like that.” Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled herself up and I used my arms to hold her up. “My friend Tobio's a merman, so he can help you out. By the way, you have a name?”

“Yachi,” she said nervously.

“That a first name or a last?”

“Last.”

I smiled as we walked along. “So what's your first name?” Personally, I preferred to call people by their first names. Or sometimes a nickname.

She was quiet a second or two before answering me. “Hitoka.”

“Hitoka...” I said, trying out the sound of it. I liked the way it sounded. “That's a very pretty name. Perfect for a pretty girl.” Okay, maybe I was flirting a little, but I couldn't help it. I was just naturally flirty; most of the time I didn't even realize I was doing it.

“You know you should introduce yourself,” Asahi pointed out, walking along beside me.

But I only grinned. “You can just call me your heroic knight,” I laughed to myself. “Anyway, you'll like these guys we're going to see. They might seem a little scary at first, but they're great. Ain't that right, Asahi?”

He nodded. “Asahi's a werewolf like me.” I nodded towards the tenderhearted giant beside us. “Let's see... Shoyo's about our age and a werewolf. I already said Tobio was a merman. Our captain, Daichi, he's a Kitsune.”

At that, Yachi became a little confused. “Captain?”

“We're all in the same volleyball club.” I mentally hit myself for not mentioning that sooner. “Then Suga, Tadashi, and Tsukki are all vampires. Couldn't tell you what Chikara, Hisashi, Kazuhito, Ryu and Noya are though. They seem insistent on not telling me and no one else will talk about it when I ask. Personally I think that no one has any idea what they are.” As I finished the last ones, I remembered someone that I'd forgotten. “And there's Kiyoko. She's the manager of the team and a succubus.”

As I continued talking about all the members of the team, Yachi seemed to relax a bit and even begin to open up a bit more. But as we approached the rest of my team, I was met with an angry-looking Daichi and a worried Noya and Tanaka.

“You sly dog!” Tanaka's worried expression quickly melted into a grin as he saw Yachi on my back. “We thought you were seriously hurt and you're just off playing the knight in shining armor! Nice!”

“You got it wrong, Ryu!” Noya grinned. “It's 'Knight in Furry Armor' 'cause he's a werewolf! He's furry, not shiny!”

At that, the three of us burst into laughter. It was a joke we'd made many times, but it was always funny. But our laughing quickly ended with a glare from our captain. I was in trouble. Handing Yachi over to Asahi to take to Tobio, I prepared myself to face the captain's wrath... and whatever punishment I would get for making everyone get seriously worried about me for no reason.


	11. Control (Asahi Azumane)

Werewolves come in all types. They can be tall or short... chubby or skinny.. fast or slow... smart or dumb... kindhearted or vicious... or even anywhere in between. Some of us are lucky enough to have complete control over whether or not we transform. Others have no control whatsoever.

Me? I was lucky enough to fall under the former category. Early on I'd learned to control my transformations and now I'm quite thankful for that. My best friend Asahi, however, falls into that latter classification.

“Alright,” I said carefully. Not just anyone could teach you how to control something like this, but I'd been successful in teaching several others in the prefecture, so I was feeling pretty confident. “Close your eyes and clear your mind of everything.”

Asahi's eyes slowly closed. He looked very peaceful right now, which was a good thing. It's always easier to keep things under control when you're calm. I gave him a moment before continuing. “Ready?” He nodded. “Now picture your wolf form. Imagine your body shifting into that form.”

Patiently I waited to see if anything would happen. We'd been doing this same thing for weeks, but we really hadn't made any noticeable progress yet. But then again, not all of our kind were able to learn to control ourselves in that way. It was just a fact of life. Like how some people can be great singers and some just can't.

I had a feeling that Asahi was probably one of those that couldn't. It would be a real shame, since he's the current alpha. He's clearly our strongest, though he's too cowardly to be much of a leader. If any of the other werewolves in the school came up to him and decided to challenge him for the title, he'd probably just give it to them.

Lucky for him though, there were only a few werewolves in our school. At least, only a few were known. There were probably quite a few that no one knew about. For now though, he was safe.

I could probably easily take over as alpha if I wanted to. Of our entire school, I had the most control of my transformations and I certainly had the brains and the right attitude. If Asahi wasn't my friend, I could quite easily take over. That is, if I wanted to. Quite honestly I have no desire to. Though if anyone else takes it, that will change.

Soon, I saw a bit of progress being made. Asahi hadn't changed into his wolf form, but he did manage to make the ears, tail and front paws of his wolf form appear. A partial transformation. Those don't commonly happen except for when you're training yourself to transform at will. Or if you're super unlucky and it just happens at a random because you have no control whatsoever. It's rare and extremely difficult to do on purpose though once you've mastered your transformations.

Asahi opened his eyes and frowned. He could tell that this wasn't quite right. “At least it's progress,” I grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

The third year opened his mouth and tried say something, but all that came out was a mix of a howl and a whine. That was a major problem with partial transformations: you never know what is going to change. In this case, Asahi's tail, ears, paws, and his voice.

“Okay, now that might be a problem...” I scratched the back of my neck nervously. If he couldn't use his voice, that would make everything pretty rough until the transformation wore off and he shifted back into human form. Not to mention it would be completely embarrassing for the alpha to be seen in such a state.

I had to think of a solution... However, the only thing that came to mind was to simply try the same thing again and hope for the best. So that's what I told Asahi to do.

Luckily, when he tried this time, he managed to reverse the partial transformation. “Look at that; you're making a lot of progress this time!” I said, trying to sound positive. But the moment he opened his mouth to speak, he still didn't have his voice. “Well, at least we know you can learn.”

I patted the glass-hearted third year on the shoulder. The poor guy still had volleyball practice to go to, so I'd have to explain the situation for him. At least his teammates wouldn't make fun of him though.

Besides, it would wear off in awhile... hopefully...


	12. Take Care of You (Koushi Sugawara)

He was always doing this. At least, that's how it seemed to me.

As motherly as Suga acted towards his friends and everyone else, there were times when he failed to take care of himself. Or rather, he simply forgot to. Thankfully, I was around to keep an eye out for him. Though lately, that hasn't been easy.

We're in college now and share a small apartment. I'm not quite sure how you'd label us; we were a bit too close say friends or roommates, but we weren't exactly a couple. Sometimes when I think about it, I wonder if we're like the leading couple in a romance anime who are so obviously supposed to be together, but they're too oblivious so you're just left there yelling at the screen for them to just “shut up and kiss already!”

For the past two weeks, all I've seen him do is one thing: study. Every time I see him, he's leaning over the table with a textbook in front of him, pencil in hand and writing busily in a notebook. With as much as I see him like this, he's probably copied the entire textbook word for word three times by now. Or at least about that much.

I haven't seen him do anything else. He hasn't eaten... he hasn't slept... hasn't done anything at all. Sure, it's entirely possible that he did that stuff whenever I wasn't there, but I was seriously doubting it. Suga certainly didn't look like he was taking care of himself.

It was tiring just looking at him... I had to do something.

Suga was too busy writing to even notice me standing right behind him. Normally I would just tap him on the shoulder and tell him that he should take a break, but this time called for more extreme measures. I quickly snatched his pencil out of his hand before he even had a chance to see what I was doing.

“Hey!” He tried to take it back, but I just held it behind my back and used my free hand to close his textbook. After marking his page of course. I'm trying to help him after all.

“You are taking a break now,” I said firmly. “This is all I've seen you do for the past two weeks. You look horrible. Have you even been eating or sleeping at all lately?”

Suga didn't look at me. “I'm almost done, so I'll stop then.” He opened his book again, only to have me close it. “Just-” He'd turned around with a glare with the intentions of scolding me for interrupting him, but he stopped suddenly. His eyes were fixed on something and it wasn't hard to guess what or why.

“Suga, don't tell me you haven't been...” I trailed off, sighing. It's a well known fact that vampires need blood. If they go too long without it, they will either become ill or blood-crazed. Neither option was very pleasant, though the former was obviously the more preferable of the two.

Koushi Sugawara was a kind person. He'd never ask anyone if he could take their blood, he'd simply wait for them to offer it. That rule was one he used even with me, even though I'd repeatedly told him that I was willing to give mine to him any time he needed it; all he had to do was say so.

His silence told me what I needed to know. “When was the last time?” I sighed.

“The last time you offered...” he admitted, trying and failing to turn his eyes away from me. That was three days before he started in on his two weeks of nothing but studying. Obviously, that wasn't good. Normally I would ask him every couple days to make sure he was okay, but lately I'd been a bit busy and it seemed to slip my mind. I simply assumed that since he didn't seem to be effected by it that he'd been getting blood from someone else.

Letting out another sigh, I reached forward and grabbed his hand. He flinched, but didn't try to stop me. Taking him by the hand, I led him into his bedroom and made him sit down on the bed. Before anything, I figured he at least deserved a little be of a lecture. If it wasn't going to be from me, then it would be Daichi and we all know who he'd prefer if given the choice.

As I went on though, Suga didn't look like was listening. Or rather, he was, but it was like he wasn't really hearing a single word I was saying. Looks like this would have to wait a bit. “Alright, so here's what's going to happen. First, we're going to take care of your little blood problem,” I told him, holding up a single finger. “Then you are going straight to bed. You haven't been getting enough sleep, so you need to rest a bit before anything else. If I have to, I stay up and sit right here with you just to make sure you actually sleep and don't go back to studying when I'm not looking. Got it?”

“Understood.” Suga nodded and watched as I sat down beside him. Slowly he leaned in a bit, stopping just a few centimeters from my neck. What was he waiting for? He had permission and I knew he needed it, so was holding him back?

I never got an answer to that question. His lips pressed against the side of my neck, then he finally bit down, sinking his fangs in. He was always careful and tried to be gentle, but it did still hurt a bit. Though it wasn't nearly as painful as as other vampires made it. That was something I loved about Suga.

After awhile, he pulled away. As he did though, I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and started to fall forward. Suga quickly caught me. “Sorry, I guess I took a little too much...” he quietly apologized. “Just lay down and I'll get something to help you.” He started to lay me down and walk away, but I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Why?” I asked, my head resting against his chest. His arms were always so warm... so safe... “Why are you always looking after everyone other than yourself? If you're always taking care of everyone else, then who's going to take care of you?” Even when I was trying to look after him because he needed it, he was still trying to take care of me.

“Maybe that's because I know that you're always there,” he said softly. He sounded like he was smiling, but I really couldn't tell for sure. “You're always looking out for me, making sure I'm okay, even when I'm not paying any attention to whether I'm alight or not.”

Slowly and carefully, I tilted my head upwards. Suga's eyes met with mine and a warm, fuzzy feeling took hold of me. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel like I really, really wanted to kiss him. Maybe I was just loopy from the blood loss... I think that can happen, can't it?

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already moving closer to him. I wasn't the only one though; Suga met me halfway. His lips caressed mine gently while my arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. The faint taste of blood still lingered on his lips, but I didn't mind. It was my blood, so why should it matter?

All too soon it ended. Though I guess I couldn't really complain, since I was feeling like I might pass out. As I laid down in his bed, I half expected him to leave me there and return to his studying. That's not what he did. Instead he climbed into bed beside me, cuddling next to me and quickly falling asleep. Soon enough, I drifted off as well with a smile on my face.


	13. Resist (Hajime Iwaizumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.... This didn't turn out as amazing as it was supposed to, but I don't really care. I wanted to have my fun with Iwa-chan.

Out of nowhere, an arm is wrapped around my shoulders. When I look up at its owner, I saw a face I didn't quite expect. Oikawa simply grinned and insisted that I come with him. He never said why or where we were going. But he's a good guy, so I can trust him, right?

As we walked along, I tried to figure out why Oikawa suddenly seemed so interested in me. Sadly, the little conversation we had gave me no clues. However, when our paths crossed with Iwaizumi, I could tell that this somehow involved the ace.

When I looked at him, Iwaizumi seemed angry. Well, he almost always looked angry, but today it was more than normal.

As I tried to guess what could be bothering him, Oikawa was saying things to him that I wasn't paying attention. However, when I felt someone's hot breath on the side on my neck, I froze and all thoughts vanished from my mind.

There was no doubts that it was Oikawa. His arm was still around me and the breath was on the same side that he stood. The breath was replaced by something soft and warm, plus just the tiniest trace of something sharp. It was then Iwaizumi lost it.

He grabbed Oikawa and tore him away from me. He yelled something at the setter that I didn't quite catch. I was too shocked and confused to even really have any idea what was going on. And before I caught up, the two of us were being shoved into the nearby storage room with the door being slammed shut by a smirking Oikawa.

“Open the damned door!” Iwaizumi was shouting at the setter and trying to force the door open. But even though he was the strongest in the school, he couldn't get it open. Oikawa must have others helping him. Clearly he'd planned this, but as to why, I couldn't begin to guess.

After awhile, Iwaizumi gave up on trying to make his friend open the door. He just sighed and rested his forehead against it.

I didn't like seeing him like this. If I'm being honest, I like Iwaizumi a lot, even more than Oikawa. So seeing him so upset was sort of painful. I had to do something. “Iwaizumi? Are you okay?” I reached out and placed my hand on his arm.

From there I'm not sure what happened. All I knew was that I'd somehow ended up pushed against the wall. I could feel his breath on my neck, followed by something sharp painfully digging into the side of my neck. Is... is he _biting_ me?

A warm liquid slowly trickled down from the spot where Iwaizumi's mouth was attached to my neck. Was that blood? Did he actually bit me hard enough to make me bleed? His mouth separated from me just long enough to lick the dripping liquid away before sinking his teeth into one more time in another spot. Geez, what was this guy, a vampire?

Then it dawned on me. Biting. Blood. Vampire. Just thinking it filled me with fear. It was only natural to be afraid; I was locked in a room all alone with a vampire. “I-Iwaizumi?” My voice was trembling as his grip on me tightened, pressing our bodies closer together.

He pulled back a second time. “Sorry...” he softly whispered before biting down a third time.

I should have pushed him away, but my body refused to move. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes from the pain of it. One of his hands reached up and began undoing the buttons of my uniform while the other was wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

As he traveled down and sunk his fangs into a spot on my chest, the tears started to flow silently down my cheeks. A soft whimper escapes my lips and he stops moving. Slowly Iwaizumi pulled back a bit and stared down into my tear-filled eyes.

I couldn't see his expression because my eyes were squeezed shut. His breath is on my neck again and flinch, waiting for the pain. But it doesn't come. Instead, I felt something soft and gentle touch one of the bite marks.

“I'm sorry...” Iwaizumi's voice whispers, placing another kiss on another bite mark. Slowly I open my eyes, tears still falling. “I just couldn't resist you anymore...” He continued until he'd kissed every single mark he'd left on me. “I've wanted you for so long... I... I like you... a lot...”

Iwaizumi released his grip on me and stepped back. His gaze swept over my body, lingering a moment on each bite mark before he stops and stares at my exposed front side. The longer he stared at me, the more I wanted to just cover myself, but my body still refused to move. It was like there was some sort of spell, binding me and restricting my movement.

As I avoided looking at him, I didn't see his stare shifting up to my face. I also didn't seem that he'd taken a step towards me. It wasn't until his arms wrapped around my waist once more and soft lips pressed gently against my own.

Iwaizumi's kiss was gentle and sweet; much different than his bloodsucking had been. He almost seemed shy, making me realize that he really hadn't been able to hold himself back before. It was then that the spell that made me still as a statue broke.

If I were to go about the situation logically, I should push him away. But that isn't what I wanted. Even if he was a vampire and kind of scary, I still liked him. So I kissed him back, giving the ace the confidence to do more.

As the kiss deepened, I began to realize that this was just getting started. And there was no way that it was going to be stopping any time soon.

 

_Extended Ending:_

Oikawa leaned against the door to the storage room that he'd locked his best friend in. It wasn't long before a group of his fans found him and started talking to him. For once the setter didn't mind it; it gave him an excuse to stay there without looking suspicious.

As he talked, a noise caught his ear. He wasn't the only one; everyone else heard it and it quickly fell silent. Mere seconds later, the sound was heard again and most of the crowd either blushed or their mouths fell open in shock.

When the same noise sounded again, there were no doubts about what was going on. I mean, when a very sexual sounding moan comes from a locked room, what else could be going on? Because of that, all but Oikawa quickly left the area.

But Oikawa, being the oh so wonderful best friend he was, simply put on a pair of headphones while he watched to make sure Iwaizumi didn't get caught. The setter's plan had merely been to help his fellow vampire get a bite; he surely didn't expect things to go this far. Regardless, Oikawa was very proud of Iwaizumi's accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also be sure to leave me so creature suggestions! (The only Karasuno characters left are Tanaka, Noya, Ukai and Takeda. But most of the rest of the schools are still open.) Check to see who is already taken before suggesting something! It's actually pretty annoying to have to repeatedly say that "(insert character) is already been decided as a (insert creature.)" Especially if it's the same character 90% of the time. Though now that Iwaizumi is done, that should change.


	14. Partners (Kazuhito Narita)

I drove my stake into the creature's heart and smiled at my accomplishment. Well, technically it was only a practice dummy, but I still felt proud that as of today, I could finally go out and start actually doing something.

For almost a year now, I'd been training to be a vampire slayer. My trainer? None other than the prefecture's top hunter. Okay, so maybe the reason for that was because she was the only slayer that attended Karasuno High School, but it was still awesome having the top dog for your own personal teacher.

Of course, now that I was allowed to actually start killing those filthy bloodsuckers, I was informed of certain ones to avoid and certain ones that I simply wasn't allowed to kill.

One of these was a classmate of mine named Yamaguchi. He was feared thanks to the fact that he is the only vampire that had ever bitten or overpowered my trainer. Though I find it weird that the two are actually dating now. He's safe only because of that single fact.

Another was another classmate of mine. Tsukishima was by no means harmless. If necessary, he could be extremely vicious and dangerous. Taking down a vamp like him was way beyond my current skill level. I also suspected that he was off-limits because he was close to Yamaguchi.

Outside of those two, there was no one else that was specifically mentioned. Maybe that was simply because those were the only two vampires we knew of in Karasuno. But anyway, if they weren't a threat to the public, then they were to be left alone. It's an annoying rule, but I had to follow it if I wanted to be a part of this group.

 

I ducked behind a tree as I followed him. After about a week of being free, I'd finally found a vampire to take down. For the past hour now, I'd been sneaking around and following him, waiting just the right moment to attack.

He was much bigger than me, so if I wasn't careful this could end very badly. But I'd been trained for this, so what could possibly go wrong?

Soon I followed him to a small clearing. That was where he stopped and I decided this was the right time to make my move. He hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet, so I quickly rushed forward an attacked.

I remembered everything that my teacher had taught me about fighting against a larger opponent and put every bit of it to use now. The battle lasted barely a minute. Guess who the winner was?

I struggled helplessly against his grip. It was clear now that I had been overconfident in my abilities. Too bad I hadn't realized it sooner or else I might have survived this encounter. Now I was going to die. All I could do now was close my eyes and wait for it all to be over.

But nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I saw a familiar-looking face staring back at me. It was clearly the same person I'd been hunting, but now that I finally got a closer look, I swore that I'd seen him before.

“Why were you following me?” the familiar stranger asked, calmly staring down at me. So he had noticed me after all... Well, guess that means back to the novice training, which I really hated. “Do you have a problem with elves or is it just the halves?”

… he just said elf, didn't he? How did I manage to confuse those two? Elves and vampires were way different; the only thing that was similar was their human-like appearance. “You're...” I closed my eyes a second and growled in frustration with myself. “Stupid idiot... How did I manage to screw this up? Some hunter I am... she'll be so pissed when she hears about this...”

Next I knew, I was released and now sat facing him. “You're talking about Yamaguchi's girlfriend, the vampire slayer, right?” All I could do was stare. The only way he could possibly know that was if he stalked me... or went to Karasuno. Wait, Karasuno! That's where I've seen him! He's one of the second years on the boys' volleyball team. I really screwed up this time...

It was obvious that he already knew who I was, but I couldn't seem to remember what his name was. I was certain it started with a D. For some reason I really want to say Dorito. It's at least close to that, but I didn't want to say it out loud, just in case I was wrong. Wouldn't want to insult my senpai; not after trying to kill him because I mistook him for a vampire when he was really a half elf. “You're going to tell her about this, aren't you?” I let out a sigh of defeat. There was no reason that he wouldn't. It was actually what he should do.

He gave me a sympathetic look. “I don't have to say anything about it,” Dorito said, catching my attention and making me hope that he really wouldn't mention it. Slowly he looked me over. “You help me and then I swear I'll never mention this.”

“What do you need me to do?” I had every intention of accepting whatever task he was about to ask of me. My teacher finding out about about this was something I desperately wanted to avoid.

Norito was quiet a minute before answering. Wait, Norito? No, it was Narito... no... Narita! It was Narita! “Are you a virgin?” I nearly fainted at such a question. He wasn't going to make me do something... inappropriate... was he?

As I backed away slightly, Narita shook his head. “It's nothing like that at all. You see, I'm a witch hunter and there's a particular one that I'm trying to take down. She's got a really nasty spell she's working on and it requires the blood of a virgin maiden.”

I was incredibly tempted to ask how he knew those details, but I figured that it was simply part of his job. Besides, I was a little more concerned about what he wanted me to do.

“You're a vampire slayer, or training to be one, so it'd be better if I could use you to lure her out.” Narita's eyes locked with mine. “If it helps, she has a vampire working for her. It'd give you a chance to redeem yourself for today's little slip-up.”

He'd said all he needed to. It was clear from the look in my eyes. “Partners?” he asked, extending his hand out to me.

I put my hand in his, shaking it. “Partners.” We'd only meant for it to be just that one time, but little did we know, that was merely the beginning of our partnership, as well a very powerful friendship.


	15. Complicated (Kanji Koganegawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I love Koganegawa? Though I'm smaller than Noya, so we'd be a really weird match as a couple. Anyway, after reading this, make sure you read Kousuke Sakunami's. It's sort of the sequel to this.

No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't understand it. I'd always spend lunchtime with my two best friends, but lately they'd come up with reasons to go off without me. It was clear that Sakunami and Koganegawa were just making up excuses, but as to why they'd suddenly start doing such a thing, I couldn't begin to guess.

At first I didn't mind it; maybe they really did have something important to do. But after three weeks of them avoiding me? I couldn't just ignore that.

So today I was determined to find out why. However, I wasn't exactly having much luck with finding them. That is, until I was nearby the gym that the volleyball team usually practiced in.

As I was about to turn around the corner, I quickly ducked back around out of sight. Peeking out around the edge, I found Sakunami standing there with a very large wolf staring up at him. Something about the way those two were reminded me of Koganegawa and Sakunami. The wolf even seemed to resemble him a bit, or maybe I only thought that because of its strange size.

Sakunami let out a sigh. “At this rate you'll never get it right...” The wolf let out a small whine and looked down at its paws. “If you want to tell her how you feel about her, then you have to be able to control your transformations.”

I'd heard of werewolves transforming at strange times. Sometimes it was when they were angry. Sometimes it was stress. Sometimes high levels of excitement. Most often though, it was probably nervousness. If I had to guess, that was why Sakunami was telling Koganegawa that he had to learn to control it before he could confess his feelings.

As shocking as it was to find out he was a werewolf, that's not what I was thinking about right now. That I could easily live with. No, I was much more concerned about what Sakunami had said. _If you want to tell her how you feel..._

Koganegawa had someone he cared for. Knowing that made my heart ache; I'd had feelings for him for quite some time now. To hear that there was someone else he loved... I couldn't stand it. No wonder they hadn't wanted me around. I mean, if you like a girl, hanging out with another girl isn't exactly going to help you get the girl you want.

I couldn't move. It was like time had frozen. I didn't hear anything anymore. I didn't see. Nothing. Like everything had completely vanished, leaving only the pain in my heart. It was too much for me. And until the massive body of Koganegawa nearly collided with me, I didn't even realize that lunch was over and that it was time to go back to class.

The two boys stopped and stared at me, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at them. It sounded like one of them was about was about to speak, but I didn't let him. “You should have just told me...” Don't cry. “I...” Whatever you do, don't cry. “I would have understood...” Don't cry... I can't cry now... “If...” Too late... I'm gonna cry... “If you didn't want me around, all you had to do was tell me...”

The tears started slipping out and I couldn't bring myself to continue. All I could do was turn my back to the two boys. “G-good luck...” I whispered, my voice breaking as I ran away.

There was nothing I could do. Because I cared for him, all I could was wish Koganegawa luck with learning to control himself. Because starting now, I can't be close to him. Not if I want him to be happy.

Why must love be such a painful and complicated feeling?


	16. Fixing (Kousuke Sakunami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Koganegawa's, so I recommend reading that first.

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” I said, staring at Sakunami who looked like he was having a rough day. “You've been helping Koganegawa learn to control his werewolf transformations and this girl that Koganegawa has a major crush on just happened to come around and hear you guys talking about the girl he wants to confess to, but the girl got the wrong idea and then took off crying before you could tell her that she was the girl he likes?”

Sakunami nodded. “And now she refuses to talk to either of us.” The little libero looked down at his feet. He was probably thinking that this was his fault, but I could tell that it wasn't. Maybe I hadn't been there and maybe I didn't know Koganegawa and that girl that well, but I did know Sakunami.

“So all we have have to do is fix this,” I stated, grinning at my friend.

The cute little libero stared back at me. “We?” he questioned. I nodded. “You mean you're going to try to fix this?”

“If we can get them together,” I started, standing up. “Then maybe things can be worked out.” I reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a standing position. “If we can make things work out between them, then we could just say that this was fate's way of bringing them together.”

His saddened mood quickly improved. “So all we need is a plan,” he smiled at me.

“That's my adorable guardian angel libero,” I laughed, playfully messing up his hair.

 

Coming up with a plan wasn't exactly easy. In the end, we used some cliché scenes for some romance movies and mangas and even some animes for inspiration. Obviously though, since those were works of fiction, those things wouldn't actually work out in real life.

We tried writing a love letter from him to her and asking her to meet with him. However, she knew Koganegawa's handwriting and we couldn't use Sakunami for that same reason, so I was stuck writing the letter. That was a complete failure since she didn't even show up.

We tried to get them at the same place at the same time, but that was another failure. They were in different classes, so it was hard to get them together when they had very limited amounts of time where the two could even see each other. And in those rare times they had, Koganegawa's crush avoided him almost flawlessly.

Eventually we decided that this required a much more direct approach. Sakunami would handle Koganegawa, while I took care of his girl. And in the end, we'd finally succeeded in our mission.

Now here I stood with Sakunami, our eyes looking after the new couple from a distance. There they sat, cuddled together and looking almost as adorable as I thought Sakunami was; and let me tell you, that is beyond puppy and kitten adorable.

Though I couldn't help but wonder: why put so much into helping a friend with his love life when his own wasn't exactly going the best? “Why were you so worried about him when your life needs work more than his did?” I didn't know the details, but from what I'd heard about it from him, but apparently he had some unrequited crush on a friend of his. However, anytime I tried to ask, he'd never tell me who it was.

“I'm a Libero, so it's my job to look out for and support the team,” he smiled, still watching the couple. He's too sweet sometimes. Like angel.

Slowly, I linked my arm with his. He didn't say anything more than that, but he didn't need to; I already understood. Sakunami wasn't just watching over and supporting his teammates on the court, but also in life.

“You really are an angel, Kousuke,” I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making his face tint pink. “You might have kept them secret from everyone else, but you could never hide those wings from me.”


	17. Scared (Hisashi Kinoshita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Karasuno is almost complete. Just have to finish, Tanaka, Daichi, Noya, Kiyoko, Ukai and Takeda. Still haven't decided what to make Ukai and Noya though.

_Uta wo wasureta kanaria wa ushiro no yama ni sutemashouka_

_Ie ie sorewa narimasenn_

_Uta wo wasureta kanaria wa seto no koyabu ni umemashouka?_

_Ie ie sorewa narimasenn_

_Uta wo wasureta kanaria wa yanagi no muchi de buchimashouka?_

_Ie ie sorewa kawaisou_

_Uta wo wasureta kanaria wa zouge no fune ni gin no kai, tsukiyo no umi ni ukabeleba wasureta uta wo omoidasu_

 

“Your voice is very pretty,” a sudden voice said, informing me that I wasn't alone.

Being a naturally jumpy person, I was startled and spun around to see who had heard me singing quietly to myself. I had thought that I was alone in the empty classroom, but apparently that wasn't so.

Sitting there on one of the old and dusty desks was a boy about my age. He seemed like a normal guy to me, one who you didn't usually notice until you are suddenly directly interacting with him. But something about him seemed off, though I couldn't pinpoint it. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” the boy said, giving me a light smile.

I said nothing; I was never a social person anyway. Instead I looked him over again, searching for what it was that wasn't right. Hmm... isn't his skin a bit pale? It seemed to be.

“I'm Kinoshita,” the boy said, holding out a hand to me. Not wanting to be impolite, I slowly stepped towards him and shook his hand, saying nothing more than my name. “I guess you're kind of shy, huh?” I only nodded. I didn't really like talking to people all that much.

That was when I noticed something else: his hand was very cold. Sure, when I got nervous or scared, my hands will feel really cold, but that couldn't be the case here.

I must have been making a face without realizing it because he laughed at me. “Sorry if my hand's a little cold. Sometimes I forget that I'm dead.”

Now, a normal person would either freak out or think the person saying they were dead was crazy. Me? I just stood there, calmly looking at him. “You're a ghost?” I quietly asked him. The gears were all starting to click into place now.

Seeing a ghost shouldn't be that surprising though; this classroom was rumored to be haunted after all. In fact, it wasn't ever used because of that. Sometimes though, a couple will sneak in here to have a little “fun” time... if they're not afraid to go in a supposedly haunted classroom. Me? I like to come here sometimes when I want to be alone. I come here because no one else does, though I never expected to actually meet anyone here.

Kinoshita nodded, smiling at me. He was probably pretty lonely and that made me feel sad. Maybe it would be worth the trouble if I made friends with him. “You're not scared of me?” I just shook my head. Why should I be afraid? If he hasn't done anything by now, he probably wouldn't.

Soon enough, we got to talking. Well, he talked while I listened. And after several meetings, I began to open up and we grew closer. Every day we'd meet there in that room and his friendship became my most valued one. And whenever someone dared to pick on me for talking to ghosts, I didn't worry because my ghostly best friend was there for me... and to get back at the bullies who tried to hurt me.

Sometimes I'd wish that he was alive, but if you've got a good friend, then what does it matter if they're alive or dead? So long as their friendship is true, there's nothing to fear.


	18. Lose (Yuuki Shibayama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, I will be making the reading something other than a werewolf. In fact, I've already got plans for a vampire reader. Anyway, here's my little ball of adorableness!

Vamps and wolves are natural enemies. That is a fact I know way deep down in my bones. No matter how much our two sides might try to get along, we were natural enemies. And being a werewolf, I quickly found my vampire enemy.

I sat at my desk, trying to do my homework, but I couldn't focus right. How could I when that leech was flirting with a certain someone who was sitting in the seat near me?

“Yuuki... you're so cute!” she sang, looping her arms around his and nuzzling her face into his neck. I knew that girl better than anyone else. She had no interest in him whatsoever, but she knew that I did. And why wouldn't I? He was attractive and also a werewolf. I knew he was because of his scent; I could tell just about any creature by their scent.

I shot her glare that the flustered boy didn't notice. _Back off,_ I told her in my head, a very low grow escaping me.

The vampire girl giggled a bit, which Shibayama did notice. “It looks like wolfie's jealous,” she cooed, cuddling against him even more. The poor boy was getting more flustered buy the second; he wasn't used to girls being all over him, not like that Kitsune who was captain of the volleyball club.

Shibayama cast a glance over at me, but I was too focused on my rival. The poor wolf boy had no idea what was going on. In fact, he was probably better off not knowing.

“Keep to your own kind, fangface,” I growled, turning back to my textbook. But she wasn't done yet. Oh no, she was just getting started.

As much as I wished I could say that I was ignoring her, she was really getting to me. “Same to you, you mangy mutt.” From there it just went on and eventually was carried out int the hall.

The longer this went on, the more angry I became. The angrier I got, the more I began to feel a shift coming on. I'd mostly learned to control my transformations, but when my temper was pushed, that control went out the window.

I shut my eyes and took deep breaths. Even though I didn't care if anyone knew what I was, I wasn't thrilled about the idea of shifting in the middle of the hallway. Werewolves aren't exactly well loved, thanks to the fact that a good number of us have a bit of a temper. Unfortunately, I fall into that number.

As another insult leaves her lips, I'm pushed to my limit. When her lips hover a mere centimeter from Shibayama's neck, threatening to bite him, I'm pushed beyond that limit. Before anyone can do a thing to stop it, I'm already transformed and locked in a fight that no-good bloodsucker.

No one dares to try to separate us. The scent of blood has attracted a crowd of other non-humans, which then drew the attention of the humans. But even so, no one was brave enough to risk trying to stop the fight. Not until two individuals with strength greater than ours interfered.

As Kai, an elf, pulled her back, she didn't struggle much. All she did was throw more insults my way as I struggled against the volleyball coach's grip. The two of us were dragged away from each other while a couple teachers asked about what happened to start the fight. However, that was a question no one could answer beside the vampire girl and myself.

After she was far from my sight, I was finally released from Coach Naoi's grip. I wanted to chase that worthless leech down and tear her to pieces, but I stayed put and just watched as some blood trickled slowly down my arm. Was that even my blood?

Shibayama was asked to escort me to the nurse's office. He nodded and did as he was told, quietly taking me away.

He silently tended to the small gash on my left arm. For a long time, he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. I couldn't say I blamed him; he was probably worried that he'd started the fight or that he couldn't do a thing to stop it. “Why did you get so angry at her?” he asked quietly, still not looking me in the eye. There was no anger or hurt in his voice, only gentleness.

“Because I know she was only getting so sweet and cuddly with you to piss me off,” I said, growling a bit in my annoyance at her. “She doesn't care about you at all and yet she does things to make you think she does and that pisses me off because I care about you.”

My hand clenched into a fist. “She's a vampire, so she's our enemy. You're handsome and all, but why would she want a werewolf if we're naturally enemies?”

Shibayama looked up to meet my eyes. The look of surprise in his eyes told me that he didn't think anyone had known. “How can you tell?” he asked, placing a band-aid over the last cut left over from the fight.

“There's no fooling this nose,” I smiled, tapping my nose. “My nose is really good, so I can tell any creature by their scent. Halves are a bit harder, but I haven't been wrong yet.” Looking at him, I suddenly became aware of just how close he was right now. Like a magic spell, I could suddenly feel myself moving in closer. But just before we touched, I regained my senses. Instead of kissing him like some cliché movie scene, I touched the tip of his nose with mine, gently rubbing it against his.

Shibayama's face flushed red as I pulled away. “I-I thought you were going to kiss me or something...” he said shyly. Sometimes he was just too cute.

“Well, they say that for wolves, that's just like a kiss,” I said, giggling a little to myself. My fight with the vampire was long forgotten. “So in a way, I kinda did.” As I pointed that out, his face became even redder. He really was too cute... and I wasn't going to lose him to anyone.


	19. Our Game (Shoyo Hinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that Hinata is pretty cute? Anyway, he and the Reader live together and are in their early twenties.

A cold nose nudged my arm. Despite how I normally felt when anyone interrupted my writing, a gentle smile appeared on my face. “Just a second, okay Shoyo?” I quickly finished up the paragraph I was on and saved the file.

Impatient, he nudged me again. “Okay, okay!” I laughed. If he wasn't so adorable when he was in his wolf form, I would probably get mad at him for times like this. “Go get your ball and we'll play.”

The little werewolf's eyes brightened and he ran off in search of his ball. It looked just like a volleyball, but it was only about the size of a tennis ball. This was actually the twenty-fifth one that we'd gone through. Twelve of which are actually on the roof of the house, but neither of us had any way of getting them down, so we simply bought new ones. In fact, I had a whole box full of them stashed in the closet in case we lost one.

Shoyo was back minutes later, with no ball. “Lost it again?” My only response was a light whine. “Okay, new ball!” I giggled and retrieved one from my stash. “So where are we playing today?” I would have been okay with playing here, but considering that last time we broke a vase that my mother loved very much, I figured it was safer to be outside.

 

It nice and warm out today, a great day to be at the park. If there's one thing I love about Shoyo besides his cuteness, it's how great he is with kids. Coming here to this park is a weekly thing for us, sometimes we even come a few times a week if I'm not busy with my job or with the book that I'm writing.

Shortly after I'd learned that he was a werewolf, I learned that I needed to find some way for him to use up some of his seemingly limitless amount of energy when he was in his wolf form. Since I wasn't any good at volleyball and he wouldn't be able to move as freely as he normally would, that was automatically out of the question

It took some time, but eventually I thought of plaything fetch. Wolves and dogs are similar, right? So if dogs enjoy playing fetch, why couldn't a wolf do it too? We gave it a try out of pure desperation and guess what? It ended up being one of his favorite things to do.

Anyway, back to the present. Here we are with several of the kids who live nearby, each taking a turn at throwing the ball for Shoyo. They all adored him so much... they don't even know he's not actually a dog.

He always has so much fun with this little game, even if he'll never admit it to anyone other than me. Watching him chase after the little ball and come running back with it... he looks so happy. Maybe it's his wolf side showing, but it doesn't matter. I love seeing him this happy.

“Get it Sho!” one of the little ones shouted out, throwing the ball. As expected, Shoyo raced forward to get it. What none of us expected, however, was for him to run ahead of it and catch it before it even hit the ground. That one got him all sorts of cheers from the kids.

“He's a quick one,” a familiar voice said behind me. I turned my head to see one of my former schoolmates join the little group. “I didn't know dogs could run that fast.” A mischievous spark lit in Terushima's eyes. It wasn't hard to guess what would happen next. “By the way, since I'm here... mind if I get your number?”

“I still have a boyfriend, you know,” I said bluntly. He'd been trying to get me to go out with him for years and every time I turned him down.

Of course, Terushima had never met the guy and the only time he'd seen the two of us was during the moments when Shoyo was transformed. So naturally the blonde was beginning to think that I had simply made it all up.

“You keep saying that, but how come I've never met him or even heard of you being with anyone besides that dog of yours.” He smirked and took a step towards me. Shoyo didn't like that and immediately stopped his game of fetch to come to my rescue.

He stepped between us, giving Terushima a little push away from me. “What was that for?”

I knelt down beside Shoyo and gave his ears a little scratch. “He's protecting me like a good boyfriend should, right Shoyo?” He gave a little bark in response.

Needless to say, Terushima was a bit lost. “Okay... isn't having a dog for a boyfriend illegal or something?”

“Shoyo isn't a dog.” Hitting on me was something I could tolerate, but insulting the man I loved was not. Even Terushima was able to pick up on the serious level of annoyance in my voice. “Wolves are not dogs. And werewolves are just as human as any of us.”

Terushima technically wasn't human, but he didn't dare to point that out. My meaning was perfectly clear: there was nothing wrong with me being with Shoyo. The incubus standing in front of me knew he didn't have a chance, not with the boyfriend standing right there at least and he backed off, leaving me and Shoyo alone at last; the kids had lost interest when Shoyo had stopped playing.

“Let's go home, Shoyo,” I said, kissing the top of his head. He let out a little whine, but then perked up at my next words. “We can play more when we get home.” And as we walked home, we made a note of having lost ball number twenty-six.


	20. Pathetic (Natsu Hinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I think this might be the only Natsu story out there. Anyway, I decided to make her older since it'd be tough to do her as a kid. Plus this idea was too cute. May do a sequel to it. And also, I am working on a sequel to Break (Oikawa's.) So if there is any story in here that you want a sequel for, I will do one sequel for each character, but only if they are asked for. (For Koganegawa and Sakunami, I am willing to do sequels even though Sakunami's is technically the sequel to Koganegawa's.)

It's wrong of me to feel this way; I know that very well. Our kinds are enemies, so I shouldn't feel anything but hatred towards her. But I really can't help it. I'm just a high school boy in love with a high school girl. I can't change that or what we are.

I passed by her in the hallway, but I doubt she paid any attention to me. Why would she? Everyone knows that I'm a vampire and she's a werewolf. We're not meant to even interact in anyway... but I still fell for her.

I'm late for volleyball practice, but I'm not in any hurry to get there. Instead my gaze follows her movements until she's out of sight. All I can do is sigh. This is the closest I could ever get to her... With another sigh I start to head towards the gym, but I instantly halt when I hear a voice. Her voice. And a guy's voice.

Normally I'd have left it alone; vampires don't associate with werewolves. But when her voice sounded so distressed, I couldn't do nothing. I quickly turned around to see what was going on, and what I saw I did not like.

Natsu's back was against the wall and the guy was leaning over her. It wasn't just any guy either. This guy just so happened to be another werewolf... the alpha of the school. What was his name again? Ama-something-or-other... Amato! I would never stand a chance in a fight with that guy, but I couldn't stand back and let her be harassed.

Amato was clearly hitting on her... it was no secret that he'd been trying to get with her for awhile now. Natsu on the other hand obviously had no interest in him, even if he was an alpha. She tried to push him away, but he refused to go.

I wasn't going to stand here and do nothing... I don't care if she is a werewolf, I'm not going to let her get hurt by anyone. “She said to leave her alone,” I said, summoning up every bit of courage in my little body, which really wasn't that much but I needed it right now.

Amato glared at me as approached him moved in between him and Natsu. I'm probably just begging to get my ass kicked, but I can't be cowardly now... not in front of the girl I was in love with. “You say something, bloodsucker?” he hissed, turning his full attention onto me.

“I...” My courage was beginning to slip away from me, but I couldn't back down now. “I said leave her alone.” Slowly, a crowd of students built around the three of us. The was a rare sight after all: one of the weaker vampires picking a fight with a strong werewolf, an alpha even.

Amato was pissed. Clearly I was in for a serious beating. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and slammed be back first into the wall. Had I been a human or any less durable creature, I'd have several broken bones right now, if not worse. But because I was a vampire, it only hurt like hell.

Of course, he wasn't done with me just yet. He threw a punch at me, hitting me really hard in the jaw. Thankfully some teachers stepped in at that point, dragging him off and leaving me sitting there on the floor.

Something hard was rolling around in my mouth. I pulled it out to see and my eyes went wide. That mutt knocked one of my teeth out. Looking closer, I immediately went pale. This wasn't just any old tooth... it was one of my only important ones: one of my fangs.

Staring at the bloody fang sitting there in my hand, I realized that I'd just dropped a few rankings as a vampire. I mean, what good is a vampire without his fangs? How pathetic is that? I was already lame enough before...

A hand touched my shoulder, distracting me from my horrified staring at my poor fang. I looked up to see Natsu looking down at me. “Thanks,” she said sweetly before tuning and walking away.

With a sudden burst of courage, I sprung up and ran after her. “Wait!” I reached out grabbing her hand to stop her, but let it go the second she'd turned. _Don't back out now..._ “I...” My courage began to falter, but I pushed past that. “I know you won't feel the same, so I don't expect any answer from you, but please hear me out.” This might be the only chance I ever get.

“I like you!” I blurted out, maybe a little too loudly, since a few heads turned our way. “I always have. Ever since that day when we met back when we were kids...” I didn't expect her to remember, but I hoped she did. “I know you wouldn't feel the same. I'm a pathetic little vampire who was stupid enough to lose one of his own fangs and you...” Slowly I looked up and looked her in the eyes. A great number of other people were watching us, but I didn't care. “You're a beautiful and smart werewolf...” My bravery started to fade and I turned my gaze to the ground. “You're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever seen... and... I'm in love with you...”

And I am now officially the lowest of all vampire-kind. There's no coming back from this and she'd never return my feelings, so I didn't wait around for her reaction. I ran off, deciding that I'll skip practice today. After what just happened, I doubted anyone would blame me. Besides, I was just a pathetic little vampire; who needed me around anyway?


	21. You Called? (Takahiro Hanamaki)

I've never really believed much in magic, but when you start to get a little desperate, you're bound to take a chance on something you would normally be skeptical about. And right now, that particular thing was a spell that I was about to attempt. Normally I wouldn't even consider such a thing, but as I said, I was getting a little desperate.

After doing exactly as the instructions had told me to do, I quietly waited. I glanced around the room and then down at myself. What if this really did work? My room was at least clean, since I'd made sure anything embarrassing was hidden away in case this spell really worked. Though my clothing concerned me. Maybe I shouldn't still be wearing my school uniform?

Nothing seemed to happen after a few minutes, which wasn't all that surprising. I never expected it to actually work anyway. With a sigh I turned to my dresser, opening the drawer and searching for some pajamas. It was already late, so I might as well go to bed.

Out of nowhere, a pair of warm arms found their way around my waist. Now, I knew for a fact that I'd been alone in my room and I'd locked both the door and the window from the inside. Needless to say, I was more than a little freaked out. But because I was usually a more calm sort of person, I stayed calm... at least on the outside.

“You called?” a voice purred in my ear. His hand reached forward, pushing my dresser drawer closed before spinning me around to face him. The second we saw each others faces though, he quickly took a step back.

The look of surprise quickly turned into a light grin. “Well, I wasn't expecting it to be you, but I can't say I'm disappointed.” Couldn't exactly say I wasn't thinking the same thing.

Takahiro Hanamaki was one of the third years at my school, and while he was considered to be pretty attractive, most girls didn't have any real interest in him. However, if he was here, then that could mean only one thing: he was an incubus. If Hanamaki was an incubus, that meant that the stupid little spell that I'd attempted actually worked.

Okay, so maybe I should have mentioned that I was trying to summon an incubus. You see, while I might be cute, I hadn't exactly had much luck in catching the attention of any guy. Of course, when you go to school with a guy like Oikawa, the other guys aren't likely to have much confidence when it comes to girls.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead all I could do was look down at the floor. What a terrible person I am... I summoned a sex demon in my bedroom for the single purpose of him taking my virginity and I'm too nervous to even look at him!

A knock on my bedroom door startled me. My father's voice called from the other side and I quickly pushed Hanamaki towards my closet, forcing him to hide. If my father saw a boy my room, he'd kill him. Not to mention that I'd be grounded for sneaking a guy in but that wasn't so bad.

I quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see my father's concerned face staring back at me. “Are you feeling alright? You've been in your room since you got home from school.”

“I'm just feeling a little ill, that's all,” I quickly lied. Better that than tell him that I have a sex demon hiding in my closet. “I'll be alright after I sleep awhile.” More like sleep with said demon that's hiding in my closet.

Considering that I wasn't one to fake being sick, he easily believed me and left me alone. Thankfully I knew it'd be fore the rest of the night. I quietly shut the door and locked it again. As I sighed in relief, Hanamaki's arms were around me again. “Well that was close. I didn't think you the lying type.”

I didn't answer and instead turned to face him. Still, I couldn't quite look him in the eye. “Now, where were we?” he said, turning my head to meet his gaze. As he leaned in closer, I felt my nerves suddenly go calm. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle.”


	22. Awkward Explanations (Akiteru Tsukishima)

Our two little children sat playing together. One was five, the other was three. Thankfully they'd always gotten along pretty well, but even so, I took advantage of the moment to finish up some chores around the house.

As I was busying myself with washing the dishes, his arms found their place around my waist. Just like always, he nuzzled my neck right after. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was on his mind.

“No Aki,” I sighed, not taking my attention off of my chore. Wouldn't want to cut myself or anything, you know.

He's making that face again, I just know he is. “Why not?”

“Not in front of the kids.”

Since I was a human and our kids had shown no signs of inheriting any of their father's vampire traits, we'd decided to wait until the two were older before we mentioned anything about it to them. Non-human creatures still weren't always accepted in normal society, so it was merely a way of protecting them until they were old enough to handle it on their own.

“They'll find out sooner or later, so why do you want to keep it from them?”

“You remember how my parents reacted when they found out? What if-” I was cut off as the knife I'd been washing slipped from my hand, cutting me in the process. Quickly I put my uninjured hand under the other, making sure no blood dripped onto anything. Calmly, I called to our eldest child. “Issei? Would you get a band-aid for mommy?”

As the little boy ran off to get what I needed, I turned just in time to find Akiteru staring at my cut. Gently he took my hurt hand in his. He slowly brought it up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the small wound, sucking gently.

If there's one thing that I've always loved about my husband, it's that he's always been gentle. No matter what was happening or what he was feeling, he always made sure to be gentle with me and with our two little ones. He's been both a wonderful husband and an amazing father.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” little Keiko asked, tilting her head innocently. As gentle as she'd said it, it still managed to startle the both of us.

“Um...” Akiteru wasn't sure how to explain it. I mean, when your five-year-old and three-year-old kids catch you sucking blood out of a cut on your wife's hand and they have no idea that you're a vampire, how are you supposed to explain yourself? That's sort of in a similar category as your kids walking in on you having sex and asking what you're doing. There's just no easy way of answering that.

Right at that moment was when our son had returned, a dinosaur band-aid in hand. “Ew! Gross!” he shouted, pointing at his father who was still holding my bleeding hand and had a small amount on his lips. Even though he hadn't seen what happened, even the smart child of five years could tell exactly what Akiteru had been doing.

All I could do was sigh and shake my head. “And you wondered why I didn't want to tell them you're a vampire yet...”


	23. My Savior (Koutaro Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you guys think the Collectors should appear in more of these? (I've got a good idea for Fukunaga with the reader as a Collector.)
> 
> Just a few little words that I feel like I should define:  
> Collectors: The name given to an illegal organization that sells a number of things, including various humans and creatures. Often the creatures and humans are obtained through kidnapping or abduction.  
> Collected: Anyone the Collectors have obtained through any (usually illegal) means.  
> Luckless: The ones that are kept by the Collectors instead of being sold. Money is made by selling time alone with them to whoever pays the Collectors' price. Luckless are called such because of their bad luck to have been collected.  
> Dogs: The creatures that the Collectors keep and force to fight in the Arena. Typically called Dogs because a majority of them tend to be werewolves, as those are among the most common creatures.  
> Cells: Refers to the rooms where the Luckless are kept. These are just windowless, single-person rooms, but are called cells because they feel more like prison cells than rooms.  
> Block: Where the Collected are sold to the highest bidder.  
> Arena: Where the Dogs fight. It's usually one of the bigger sources of income, but sometimes it's simply for the entertainment of the Collectors. Usually the fights aren't to the death, but they can become very bloody and occasionally deadly.

_Run._  
That's the only thought on my mind as I ran through the streets. It's late at night... probably close to 2 AM, if I had to guess. Not a soul out here; no one to save me as I was being pursued.  
They say immortality is a curse, well I say beauty is one too. I might not have immortality, but I had beauty. Or I did, until the Collectors got a hold of me. They and their sick habits and obsessions... they collect creatures they deem interesting or beautiful... some are even chosen because of the potential strength of their species. Sometimes it was even because they were a rarity and would fetch a nice price.  
Me? I'm certainly not strong or a rarity... I'm just an angel who used to be beautiful. Kidnapped as a young girl, I was kept in the Cells with all the other Luckless, while the other Collected went off to the Block. Luckily though, I managed to escape.  
As I ran, I tripped and fell to the pavement, scraping my hands and knees quite badly. But now wasn't time to waste time worrying about that. I quickly get up and continue running, ducking into one of the alleyways. The streets are much too big and much too open right now. The twists and turns and narrow spaces of the alley would be more to my advantage.  
Or so I thought. After what felt like only a few minutes, I ran straight into a dead end. Deciding to turn around and go another way, my path was blocked one of the Collectors. I was trapped and oh so screwed.  
I take a step back, tripping and falling flat on my backside. My eyes squeeze shut and I throw my arms up as a shield. That wouldn't stop him though. If I could have, I'd have flown away, but my wings were no longer functional. The Collectors had taken care of that, saying that it was necessary to “clip a bird's wings so that it cannot fly too far from its cage.”  
Suddenly, a large figure drops down between me and the Collector. He's a massive creature that appeared to be a mix of a man and a bird. An owl, I figured. That would make him a wereowl. They're quite rare and the Collectors would kill to have one of them; however, they are too dangerous to capture once they're about this age and size, so this one had nothing to fear.  
The Collector immediately takes a step back, terrified at the mere sight of my savior. He knows he won't stand a chance, not when he's completely unarmed and the wereowl has sharp talons. Not wanting to take any chances, he turns and runs away.  
The wereowl then turns my way and steps closer. My breath catches in my throat as I watch him shake and the shift back into a human form. “Hey hey!” he says, kneeling in front of me.  
Big, golden owl-eyes stare straight into mine. Seeing as he was only wearing what appear to be his underwear, his muscular body clearly indicated that he was strong. His hair appeared to be spike up a bit and I realized that his appearance greatly resembled an owl.  
That Collector was right to run away; Even as a human, his appearance is intimidating.  
My entire body trembled. If he tried to do anything, I had no hope of stopping him or fighting back. The only possession I had was the clothing I wore and that was just an old tattered nightgown. The collectors never let us have anything but a single piece of clothing. We didn't even get to have underwear.  
His eyes looked me over and I was certain he was going to do something. Out of nowhere he grabs my wrist and looks it over. “You're pretty beat up,” he said, glancing at my knees, my other hand and then finally at my poor wings... What he does next surprises me: he lifts me up, carrying me on his back. As he walks along, he talks about anything and everything that comes to his mind.  
As scary as he might have seemed, he really wasn't that bad. “Um...” I started, getting him to shut up and listen. “What... what is your name?”  
The handsome young wereowl smacked his palm against his forehead, nearly dropping me. “How could I forget that?!” he wailed, going on about how stupid he was for forgetting his own name. It's not until I tap him and ask again that I finally hear his name. And I must say, it's a very wonderful name.  
“Koutaro Bokuto.”


	24. Hope (Ittetsu Takeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't get it, Takeda's an angel. Also, he's supposed to be younger in this, about 16-17. Reader-chan is somewhere around the same age.  
> Reader-chan is whatever you want her to be. I imagine her as a Kitsune. What do you imagine her to be?
> 
> Just a few little words that I feel like I should define:  
> Collectors: The name given to an illegal organization that sells a number of things, including various humans and creatures. Often the creatures and humans are obtained through kidnapping or abduction.  
> Collected: Anyone the Collectors have obtained through any (usually illegal) means.  
> Luckless: The ones that are kept by the Collectors instead of being sold. Money is made by selling time alone with them to whoever pays the Collectors' price. Luckless are called such because of their bad luck to have been collected.  
> Dogs: The creatures that the Collectors keep and force to fight in the Arena. Typically called Dogs because a majority of them tend to be werewolves, as those are among the most common creatures.  
> Cells: Refers to the rooms where the Luckless are kept. These are just windowless, single-person rooms, but are called cells because they feel more like prison cells than rooms.  
> Block: Where the Collected are sold to the highest bidder.  
> Arena: Where the Dogs fight. It's usually one of the bigger sources of income, but sometimes it's simply for the entertainment of the Collectors. Usually the fights aren't to the death, but they can become very bloody and occasionally deadly.

Hope. It's the only thing that we have. Hope that we won't be treated badly. Hope that we won't be tossed into the Arena with the Dogs. Hope that we'll survive. Hope that maybe, against all the odds, that we might someday escape the horrid place.

“There has to be some way out of here...” I whispered to the young man next to me. One of the Collectors had us all lined up and was counting us as he walked down the line. This was part of the daily routine, a degrading act that we had no choice but to submit to.

Takeda didn't dare risk a glance at me. Step out of line here and and you'll be thrown into the Arena like the Dogs. No matter how valuable they think you are, you'll be tossed in the Arena in a heartbeat if you don't do what you are told or if you do something you weren't told to.

Luck had never been on my side though, so the response I got didn't come from the person I'd been speaking to; it came from the Collector that was taking the headcount. He grabbed me roughly by the hair, yanking it and forcing me to face his direction. “Care to repeat that, Dog?” he hissed, his grip tightening painfully.

I wasn't stupid. There was no way that I was about to repeat that, not to this guy. This particular Collector had never been fond of me, though he was certainly fond of trying to break me. In fact, there were a great number of times spent his money on time alone with me, trying everything he could to break my spirit, but I would never let that happen.

“She didn't mean it sir!” a voice piped up, making the Collector's grip loosen slightly. He pushed my head down a bit, preventing me from looking at the one who'd spoken up. I didn't need to see though: I recognized his voice.

Ittetsu Takeda was one of the quieter, well-behaved ones. He did exactly what he was told and had won the favor of a number of the Collectors. Thanks to that, he was treated a bit better than most of us and they were more lenient with him.

The most that I could see of Takeda was his hand at his side. It was clenched into a tight fist, his knuckles turning a bit white. For a moment, I almost thought that he intended to fight the Collector, but that was quickly dismissed when I saw it.

Takeda's hand was trembling. He was scared, yet he still spoke up. Even under the vicious glare of the Collector, he didn't back down. He may have trembled more, but he still stood his ground. Apparently he had a backbone after all.

A few words are exchanged, but I don't get to hear them; I’m more focused on the painful pulling on my hair. The Collector growls in annoyance and gives me hard shove, releasing his hold on me. I'm roughly forced onto my knees and he walks on, resuming his headcount.

Takeda quickly knelt my side, helping me back on my feet. I should have expected it; angels are usually said to be pure of heart and kind. It was good to see that the time spent in this place had not destroyed that.

That night, I decided to escape.

 

Hearing footsteps, I ducked into the shadows, pulling Takeda with me. After the way he'd defended me, he couldn't just be left here. The least I could do was take him with me while I made my escape.

We were almost out of the compound. The exit was nearly in sight: all that stood in our way were the approaching footsteps. Knowing that though, I knew that this was very risky and that it could very easily get really dangerous really quick.

“If it becomes necessary, I'll do any killing,” I said in the most reassuring tone I could muster. He was too tenderhearted to do such a thing, while I, having been stronger-willed and spent time in the Arena, was not afraid if it meant protecting our lives. “The blood will be on my hands, not yours.”

Takeda didn't say anything to that, but I had an idea of what he was thinking. He's thinking that I didn't need to kill them; that it was little more than an unnecessary thought. But as a looked at Takeda's wings folded neatly at his back, the way they were all tattered and torn up, I felt my temper flare and a strong urge to tear those monsters to bits.

We were all young, strong, beautiful, and happy once. That changed the very second we were brought here. They all deserved to suffer for the things they've done to all of us. The lives of the Collectors meant nothing to me, even if Takeda thought different. Regardless, we were going to get out of here or I would die trying.

As I heard the footsteps drawing closer, I turned to my partner. All the negative emotions vanished from my face and were replaced those that were tender and sweet, the first time since I'd been brought here. “Whatever happens, Takeda, I couldn't ask for a better friend.”


	25. Touch (Yuuji Terushima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had a little too much fun with this one... I don't even like Terushima either. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, but he's not a favorite. Anyway, enjoy.  
> Also, for those who are curious, I am making sequels for Ushijima, Bokuto, Oikawa, Takeda, Akiteru, Kuroo, and Natsu. If you want to see a sequel ask. But remember that there will only 1 sequel per character. (Koganegawa and Sakunami can still have sequels.) Also, if you want to see something special in the sequel, say so. (I do write some mature content if it's asked for.)

Incubus: a fancy word for a male sex demon. They're a creature that can be seen as wonderful and desirable or wicked and despised. Neither of those is really right though.

Incubi had gotten a bit of a bad reputation many years ago from lusty and dishonest young women. They who fooled around too freely and were stuck with child blamed it on the incubi, claiming that the creature forced themselves upon them while they slept, rather than admit the truth that it was truly the result of their own lustful decisions.

That's not to say that no incubus has ever not done such a thing. Yes, some had less control than others and forcefully pursued those that they desired. In the end, it all comes down to individual.

These were all facts that I knew. I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a creature expert. And knowing all that I knew, you'd think I would have known better than to let myself be alone with an incubus. But here I was, my back against the wall of the deserted classroom and dark eyes staring down at me.

I've never been able to understand or even figure out Terushima at all. Sometimes he seemed really intimidating, while other times he seemed so harmless and playful, even a bit dorky. But what was he really? The most that I really know for sure is that he is an incubus.

Unfortunately, I couldn't tell what type of incubus he was. Was he one of the I'll-rape-you-the-first-chance-I-get kind? Or was he more of the I'll-let-you-come-to-me type who wouldn't dare do anything without clear consent? Not knowing this was quite nerve-wracking.

He's talking to me, but I had no idea what he even said. I'm much too on edge to even hear him. As his mouth moves, I catch just a glimpse of something that almost looks out of place, something that isn't supposed to be there. A small round thing resting on his tongue... or maybe it went through his tongue.

Either way, I used this as a weak attempt to distract his attention from whatever it was that he was talking about. “Is that a tongue ring?”

“You bet it is.” Terushima raised an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his face. Had I actually been thinking at that moment, I would have realized that I'd just said something I really shouldn't have. “Wanna touch it?”

“Um... okay...” Had I been thinking, I'd have refused, but yet again, I was not.

His smirk grew as he leaned in closer; a little too close, in my opinion. In mere seconds he closed the gap between us, kissing me. While I was still surprised, his tongue forced its way past my lips and wrapped around my own.

Snapping out of my daze, I put my hands on his chest, intending to push him away but stopped when I felt it. A warm feeling spreading throughout my body, making me melt in his arms. It felt like something had completely taken control of my body; no matter how much my head was telling me to push him away and run like hell, I couldn't tear myself away.

Terushima's lips were soft and moved gently against my own, while his tongue was relentless. It left no place untouched as long as it could reach it. And if I'm being honest, it felt amazing.

After some time, he pulls away, leaving me breathless while he's not even winded. One of the perks of playing a sport or maybe it was simple because of all his practice in these situations. Terushima leans in, his breath hot against my ear and my my face even hotter as I heard the words he'd whispered. _“If you liked how that felt inside your mouth, just imagine how it would feel inside other places...”_


	26. Regrets (Shohei Fukunaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little story from a different point of view... one of the Collectors. You've probably gotten a pretty bad impression of them, right? So let me give you a better look..  
> Just a few little words that I feel like I should define:  
> Collectors: The name given to an illegal organization that sells a number of things, including various humans and creatures. Often the creatures and humans are obtained through kidnapping or abduction.  
> Luckless: The ones that are kept by the Collectors instead of being sold. Money is made by selling time alone with them to whoever pays the Collectors' price. Luckless are called such because of their bad luck to have been collected.  
> Cells: Refers to the rooms where the Luckless are kept. These are just windowless, single-person rooms, but are called cells because they feel more like prison cells than rooms.

People see us as worthless criminals. Most of them think we all just need to die. All we're doing is trying to survive, but many disagree with what we do. They don't understand that this is all that we are good for and that we were already outcasted by them long ago.

“Hey, that little werecat,” I started, laying back on my bunk and glanced over at Shiro, my fellow Collector. We'd just brought in another load of creatures earlier that day and one question remained on my mind.“Why didn't we sell him?”

Shiro snorted in amusement. “'Cause he's a rare type.”

“Exactly, so why would we keep him?” I was still pretty new here, so the logic behind why someone was sold or kept was something I had yet to really understand. Of course, a major factor in that was money, which all of us knew.

“Sell his body like one of the other Luckless and he'll bring in even more money.”

A majority of our income came from the Luckless, the creatures that we kept in the compound. We'd charge a certain fee for spending an hour in privacy with them. The one who paid could then do anything they wished with the Luckless they had paid for, except kill them. The fee varied on the Luckless and their creature type, so some could be quite pricey.

“Okay, so say someone wanted to buy him, what would it cost?” I asked, innocently curious. He was kind of cute, but I didn't really have that much of an interest in him.

Shiro just laughed at me again. “More than you could ever afford.”

Even though we were paid to keep the Luckless in line, that didn't mean we could have private time with any of them for free. No, we had to pay the fee. And with the little werecat being a rare type, he wasn't cheap.

But saving up my pay, I managed to buy an hour with him every once in awhile. While some of the others might have spent such time with more intimate sorts of actions, I chose to talk with him. It took time, but eventually I was able to get him to speak and even learned a lot about him,

His name was Shohei Fukunaga and he was fifteen. He liked to play volleyball and he liked jokes. Fukunaga was quite funny and sometimes he'd even make a joke for me. Overall though, he was a very quiet sort of guy. But not even once did I ever touch him.

As time went on, I began to feel sorry for the little werecat. He was too kind and gentle to deserve a fate like this. And after some time, I came up with a plan to set him free.

I'd snatched the key from one of the guards and quickly unlocked his cell. Time was very limited right now and if I got caught, I would either die or suffer the fate of one of the Luckless. Of the two, death was probably the more desirable outcome.

Once he was freed, I guided him out of the compound. Giving him a light push, I told him to run. Run and never ever look back. It would be the only chance he had and I was risking everything to give it to him.

As he ran away, I wished that I could have gone with him, but that wasn't possible. Because I was one of the Collectors, I was considered a criminal. I could never return to normal society. If I dared to even try, I'd more than likely find myself being thrown in prison.

A broken smile formed for merely a second before I turned to go back to my bunk in the barracks. I didn't even get to take two steps before I was thrown against the wall. Three sets of eyes glared down at me and I already knew what was going to happen.

“You're going to regret doing that.”


	27. We'll Find A Way (Takanobu Aone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since there's been something sweet, so here we go. Sorry for the shortness! And remember: I can do a sequel for any character, but you have to ask for it.

There's one among us who is very different from the rest of us. Unlike us, his mere appearance is intimidating. The Collectors will never break him; in fact, I'm almost certain that they're afraid of him. Everyone is, really.

Aone could probably break out of here quite easily if he had a good plan. He's the strongest of all of us, as he's proven by remaining undefeated in the arena. What no one else notices though, is that he's quite kind. Quiet, but kind.

That's honestly the only thing the two of us have in common: kindness and quietness. I'm small and weak... the opposite of him. Maybe that's why we had become such good friends. Opposites attract, after all.

Basking in the warmth of the sun, I leaned against his still form. These small moments in the courtyard were all we really got. Life in this place was rough, but being able to have these moments made it liveable.

“Hey, Aone?” I asked slowly turning my gaze up to the big werewolf's face. He merely hummed in response. “If we ever got out of here, do you think that we'd still be friends?”

Aone doesn't answer right away, so I thought it had meant that he didn't want to. “Of course.” It was only two words, but no two words had ever made me happier. “Do... you want to get out of here?”

It's little more than an innocent question, but it's answer is a very obvious one. There isn't one of us who doesn't want out of here and I'm no exception. I wanted to get out of here; I wanted to live life like a normal girl and go to school, make friends and maybe even fall in love. “Yes.”

“Then we will.” I stared at him in surprise. He couldn't possibly be serious. Of course, Aone didn't lie; if he said he was going to do something, he would do it. However, there weren't many ways out of here.

“How?” One way was dying, which was obviously not one we wanted to try for. The other was to break out, which was very difficult and extremely dangerous. For someone like Aone though, it could be pretty easy, but for a little werecat like me it would be impossible.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and felt my heart flutter. “We'll find a way.” My gentle giant didn't say anything more than that, but it was really all he needed to say. Maybe there wasn't a plan yet, but some day, I knew that we'd find a way.


	28. Trust (Akira Kunimi)

Outside... What's it like out there? I... I can't remember anymore. I've been kept here for so long; it's as if the only life I know is this one that I'm trapped in. Being little more than food for a vampire, I was rarely allowed out of my room. I didn't even know his name; I'd always been told to refer to him as 'Master.'

As Master finished and I felt his fangs withdraw from my neck, he released his grip on me, letting me collapse on the floor. It wasn't uncommon for him to take so much of my blood at once, but he'd always been careful not to take too much. He wanted to keep me around so that he didn't have to go out and hunt for new victims all the time, which would have quickly drawn the attention of hunters.

My body is so weak... I can't even lift my head up from the floor. My hearing is the first to go, all sounds becoming distorted and muffled. Sight goes next, strange blotches that appear to be blinking start covering my field of vision. I'm getting weaker by the second and soon, everything fades to nothing.

 

There's a strange beeping noise and when I finally opened my eyes again, the room was bright. This wasn't that vampire's dark mansion; this was a hospital room. It took a moment to realize that the beeping was a simple heart monitor.

In the corner of the room sat a boy. He looked like he was close to my age and he was kind of handsome. Though I had absolutely no idea why he was here. Or why he was staring at me. Wait. Uh oh... he's staring at me...

I carefully sat up in my bed, making a mental note of all the wires and tubes connected to me. Whoever had brought me here must have thought I was in a pretty bad condition. But now what? Where was I supposed to go and what was I supposed to do?

“You're awake.” The guy in the corner spoke calmly. If I had to guess, he was probably one of those calm, rational types of people. “Dad wasn't sure if you'd turn or not, so he asked me to keep an eye on you while he tries to figure out who you are.” Slowly he stood and made his way over to me. “I guess now that you're awake, you could tell-”

As he got closer and as he spoke, I caught a glimpse of his teeth. While that might not seem like such a big deal, he had fangs and only vampires had fangs. Immediately I backed up a little and threw my arms up as a shield, wincing when the sudden motion tugged at the tubes in my arm.

He was a little surprised by my reaction, but I could tell that he understood and he took one step back. “You don't have to worry about me,” he said, his voice still calm like before. “I'm only half. My father's a human and a vampire hunter. My mother's a vampire. I got stuck with the fangs, but that's all. I don't have any desire or even a reason to want your blood.”

“O-okay...” I slowly lowered my arms, feeling a little ashamed of the way I'd reacted. It's not like I could really help it though. After everything I'd been through, I doubted I'd ever let a vampire get within ten feet of me ever again.

After a lot of discussion, the three of us learned a lot. The boy was named Akira Kunimi and his father was Takeshi Kunimi. To avoid any confusion, I decided to call them both by their first names. Since I was human and could not remember who I was or where I was from, or really anything at all besides my first name, and they couldn't seem to find any record of me, I would be staying with Takeshi and his family.

I began attending school with Akira, who was my age and trained enough to take me down if I ended up turning into a vampire. It was unlucky at this point, but better safe than sorry. After some time, I began to adjust to normal life. Of course, that was after I'd freaked out a little while meeting some of Akira's teammates from his volleyball club. In my defense, they were vampires, so it wasn't like it was for no reason.

 

“Can I tell you something?” Akira asked, leaning back against the tree that we sat under.

That tone in his voice was one that I'd grown to recognize well. What he really meant was if he could tell me something without me ever saying it to anyone, especially his father. “Yeah.”

Akira is silent a moment, putting the words together in his head before he dared to speak them. “I wonder what it's like, being a vampire.” Technically he is one himself, but only half. “What would it be like, drinking someone's blood? How would it taste? I'm curious, but I'm not sure I'd ever really want to try and find out.”

From what I knew, the child of a human and a vampire can be almost anything. It could take after the human parent and gain none of the vampire traits. It could also take after the vampire parent and suffer from bloodlust and weakness to the sunlight. Or it could be anything in between. Akira falls in the in-between. He has the fangs, yet he doesn't require blood or get weak from the sun.

“Takeshi would be sad to hear that.”

“He'd be furious,” he corrected me. Takeshi had often said that if Akira turned into “one of those filthy, no good bloodsuckers,” he'd kill him. Because of that, Akira never dared to try out anything that a vampire might do. “He's really got his heart set on me being just like him too.”

I couldn't help by feel sorry for him. “You don't want to be a vampire hunter?”

Akira shook his head. “It's just not me, you know?” It didn't feel right to him, and I understood that, but he was well-suited for such a job. He's calm and thinks things through. Plus he has the physique and being half-vampire, half-human, he's already got an advantage over any normal human or vampire. “It just doesn't feel right for me.”

He sighs and tilts his head upwards, closing his eyes. Sitting the like that, he's very peaceful-looking. It's silent awhile before I speak.

“You don't have to be what he wants you to,” I said, placing my hand over his. This was the first time I'd ever touched him by my own choice. Akira opened his eyes and looked down at me. “It's your life; he can't tell you who you are or what to be. If you do as he says, then it has to be your choice or else you won't be happy.”

“For someone who has no family, you understand well.”

I shook my head. “I just know how it feels to be forced to do something you don't want to.” While I didn't say it then, I'd spent quite a few years being forced to do whatever someone else wanted. Only after I met Akira and his father was finally able to do what I wanted, and I was much happier because of it.

“Um... Akira?” He looked at me, his head tilting just a tiny bit. It was something he always did, but you would have to pay a lot of attention to him to ever notice. “For being half-vampire, you're a great guy.” A smile spread across my face as I gaze his hand a light squeeze. “And you know what? I really like you."


	29. Break 2 (Toru Oikawa) *Mature*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the first Sequel! Also, there's been a slight change in plan and I'll do at most a total of 3 for each character. (The normal one, a mature and then another normal. For some of them, the mature one may be replaced with a non-mature one.)

His feelings are very clear to us. To the volleyball club's third years and myself, it's painfully clear. I might no be close to the other three, but we're connected in one way: Toru Oikawa.

Iwa-chan is a vampire like Toru, so he can see the symptoms of bloodlust long before anyone else can. He can see it's been awhile, though it has yet to start having any risky effects. That alone isn't so bad as long as he has a source of blood available. Unfortunately, he had refused any time I'd offered it since that one time that he'd gotten carried away.

Makki was an incubus, a demon of sex. Thanks to the fact that Incubi can be summoned fairly easy, he's more or less an expert on sex, as well as sexual tension. He can feel it almost radiating off of him, or so he claims. It's been much too long since Toru's been with someone other than his own hand; sexually, at least. He's certainly dated many girls, but they never got that far.

Mattsun is a Kitsune... I'm not even sure what he can do... Like me, he can just probably tell that the team's recent loss was hitting him harder than than anyone else realizes.

We might not be able to tell the same things as another of our group can, but altogether we know it's a dangerous combination. If he was left like this, someone might get seriously hurt. That's a risk we can't afford to take.

Unfortunately, there's little we can do. Toru refuses to let us help, even though we're his friends.

Well, actually, I'm not even sure I really counted as a friend at all. Even after he'd said that he should just be with me instead of chasing new girls all the time, nothing really changed. Well, maybe he hadn't said it was me, but it was sort of implied. Even so, he's been single ever since.

A girl I don't know starts to approach him, but I stop her before she can get close. She's clearly oblivious to what seems so obvious to us. All I can do is make the excuse that he's having a rough day and should be left alone right now. I pointed her towards Mattsun, telling her that she could tell him and that he'd pass on the message as soon as Toru was feeling better. I finally convinced her by saying that he'd also give her Toru's number.

With that situation dealt with, I realized we needed to do something now or else. As Toru went into another room, I cast a look towards Iwa-chan and Makki. The two nodded in the direction he'd gone in, telling me to follow. It made sense, since I was able to at least solve one of his problems and they couldn't do anything to help him just yet. If I ran into any trouble, the boys could always come to my rescue.

I followed him into the empty locker room. He didn't even seem to notice my presence as I closed the door behind me. Maybe it was best if he didn't notice me yet.

Toru's fist slammed against the locker and he leaned forward, resting his head against the metal. It's painful to see him him like this and I have to do something. Slowly I reached out an gently placed my hand on his arm. When you're in a room alone with a horny and blood-starved vampire, touching them is a big mistake.

Not even a second passed before my back was roughly slammed into the lockers. Unfortunately I didn't even get to react to that because because he immediately sunk his fangs into the side of my neck. That was when I knew that this had gone on a little too long.

A startled scream escaped my lips as I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. The doorknob to the locker room rattled, but the door never opened. I swore that I didn't lock it; I wasn't stupid or crazy enough to lock myself in a room with a very horny vampire. Shouting and cursing from the other side only confirmed that I was trapped in here.

No matter how hard I tried to escape, Toru was much too strong for me. I was completely helpless.

He pulled back from my neck for just a moment. Mere seconds later his fangs sunk back into it, in a different spot. While his mouth was busy stealing my blood, his hands were busy with another task: unbuttoning my shirt.

Once he'd finally stripped my upper half of all its clothing, he moved downward, sinking his fangs into my chest. The pain of it brought tears to my eyes. “Toru...” I whimpered, a few tears slipping out and running down my cheeks. My voice sounded so broken that I almost didn't even recognize it. “Please...”

My voice must have reached him, because he stopped and pulled back a little. Unfortunately though, he still kept me pinned against the cool metal of the lockers. But that look in his eyes told me that he wasn't even close to being done with me.

Never have I been afraid of him. Not once was I ever scared of Toru... not even the first time he'd bitten me when he'd gone a little too long without blood. That was the day that id found out about what he was and also the day our friendship really began. But right now, this was the first time that I'd ever been afraid. Actually, terrified might have been more like it.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, kissing his bite marks. He certainly didn't sound sorry though. Honestly, I think he just wanted it so badly that he didn't even care if I wanted him to or not. The apology was little more than a formality.

He wasted no time in fulfilling the other desire that had been burning inside him. Slipping a hand under my skirt, he quickly yanked my panties down, practically ripping them off. The setter doesn't even bother with my skirt.

I whimper lightly as his hand rubs against my opening. An amused hum comes from him as he leans in closer to my ear. “You're so wet... Does it turn you on when I get rough?” His whispers send chills up my spine. Yeah, he's definitely a sadistic vampire deep down, despite his flirty and innocent act.

One hand holds me in place while the other quickly strips away his shirt. Once that's done, his hand moves down to his shorts. It shifts them down just enough to free his member from its fabric prison.

As I instinctively close my legs, he forces them open. He doesn't enter me quite yet though; he's not so far gone that he'd just jump right into it. Instead he takes my arms and puts them around his neck.

His fingertips brush along my slit in a slow, teasing sort of motion and I squirm in his grip. Wanting more of a reaction, his other hand roughly grab my breast. A light gasp escapes, but that's still not enough. His fingers pinch my nipple and then give it a little twist. As painful as that sounds, it actually felt pretty good and his actions were rewarded with a light moan.

I really shouldn't have been so turned on by all of this. I mean, my best friend was borderline raping me and I'm getting seriously turned on by it. What the hell is wrong with me? Okay, so maybe it's not technically rape since I'm enjoying it and I'm not even trying to stop him, but it's still not right for me to want this...

Toru lifts me up and uses a combination of his arms and the lockers against my back to hold me up and forcibly wrap my legs around him. He enters me quite roughly and I squeeze my eyes shut. It hurts a little at first, but as he begins thrusting at rough pace, the pain becomes pleasure.

Suddenly, he spreads my legs further and gives a really hard thrust, making me cry out. The sound pleases him, so he does it again, forcing the noise again. “You like that?” he whispered, lightly biting my earlobe. “You like it when I shove my dick into you so hard?” He licks the inside of my ear as I nod. “I'll shove my cock in you so hard that you scream...”

All I could do was nod. I wanted him; there was no denying that. And he certainly made good on his promise. The more he thrust in and out of me, the rougher he got. However, knowing that the other thirds years were probably still on the other side of the door, I tried to hold back any more sounds that tried to escape.

Toru didn't like that at all. He slowed his pace a bit and trailed kisses from ear to my neck. When he he brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, he stopped and sunk his fangs in. I'd heard that being bitten while having sex was amazing, though I'd never believed it. Boy was I wrong.

While it hurt, another feeling spread through me as well. I was lighter than a feather and hot. My entire body felt likely it was burning, but it wasn't painful. Any resistance or desire to resist vanished... Instead, I found myself wanting more and trying to pull him even closer, though he couldn't possibly get any closer. And if the light groaning was any indication, then Toru was definitely enjoying it as well.

Soon enough it was all over. His forehead rested against my shoulder as he panted. No doubt he was tired, anyone would be. After a moment, his breathing slowed back to normal and he lifted his head. Carefully he unwrapped my legs from my waist and put some space between our bodies.

Slowly, Toru eased me back onto the ground, but I quickly discovered that my legs had turned to jelly. I fell forward onto him, unable to even stand. My entire lower half was already feeling sore and the loss of blood certainly wasn't helping.

After he steadied me, Toru helped me to sit on the floor and knelt in front of me. “I guess I was a little too rough,” he said, laughing that sweet and playful laugh of his. My Toru was back. “You're not hurt though, right?”

He was probably only asking to make sure the Iwa-chan, Makki and Mattsun couldn't kill him for this little incident. I mean, they had been right outside the door when I'd come in and we'd gotten a little loud, so there was no doubt that they'd heard us and knew exactly what Toru had been doing.

“I'm kind of dizzy, and a little sore... I'm not even sure I can walk right now...” I admitted, slowly putting my clothes back on as he was busy fixing his.

He quietly nodded. After my clothes were on again, he knelt with his back facing me. Slowly I climbed up and once we were both certain that I wasn't going to fall, Toru stood up and headed for the door.

But when he reached for the doorknob, it turned on its own and the door swung open to reveal a pissed-off Iwa-chan and Makki and Mattsun. Toru tried to flash an innocent smile, but we all knew that the second that I was out of the way, he would be in for a serious beating.

 

 


	30. Chances (Alisa Haiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's Alisa. She and Lev are a special sort of shapeshifter. More or less its a Russian giant with shapeshifting abilities. Need I explain why that is perfect for them? Anyway, Alisa's going to have 3, so don't be upset at the way 1 & 2 end.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

“ _It'll be okay... we'll be okay...” she said, trying to soothe her younger brother. It's too obvious that she's scared though. If only she could hide it better, she might have been able to calm the child's sniffling._

It's been ten years. Ten long years.

“ _You! What creature are you?” The man glares down at the three of us. The girl, a gentle child named Alisa, trembled under his gaze. However, she kept her arms wrapped protectively around her beloved brother._

The voices still echo in my head. Their scars still litter my body.

“ _Just say that you're a shapeshifter and he'll probably let you go,” I quickly whispered to her. I could tell that she was afraid and I knew that this would probably be the only chance that we'd have._

We escaped from hell that day. Or rather, they did.

_It was pretty clear that he could tell that they weren't ordinary shapeshifters, so their only hope from getting away from the Collector was to run. The only way that could be successful though, would be if I sacrificed myself to buy them time. In the end, my fate was clear._

My eyes caught sight of her in the crowd. Until that moment, I'd wished I'd never let my friend talk me into watching his old high school's volleyball team playing in some pointless tournament. Now, man was I ever glad I came here.

She's grown so beautiful since then... not that she wasn't already. She's on the opposite side of the gym, right up by the railing with a younger girl. The two were probably here to cheer on the other team and doing a quick scan of their players, I easily recognized Alisa's little brother. Lyovochka, I'd only ever heard her call him. Funny how I can remember that even ten years later.

As much as I'd like to talk to her, I know I won't. She's a stunning young woman and I... well to put it lightly, I'm just an old and scrappy werewolf. She's way out of my league, so I'd never even have a chance.

Knowing that the two of them got a chance at a real life, that was enough. Maybe there had been times when I'd cursed them or even myself for that day, but no matter what hell I'd been through since then, seeing her happy had made it all worth it. Every tortuous day, every fight, every scar... they all seemed like nothing at all now.

I know I'll never have a chance, but that's okay. As long as I'd gotten to see that she was safe and happy, that was more than enough for me.


	31. Chances 2 (Alisa Haiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sort of a direct continuation of the first. They happen in the same day.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to talk to her. I mean, even though I'd really only known her for just that one day, I'd fallen for her during my years with the Collectors. That was eight years I'd been there, and while there was a certain little kitsune I'd screwed around with from time to time back then, no one had quite managed to steal my heart like Alisa.

But as much I wanted to, I couldn't talk to her. The best that I could do was watch over her from a distance, much like I was right now.

The volleyball match was over with, though I didn't pay attention to who had won. No, my full focus was on her. I stood back and watched as she separated from her group. Even though I had no idea where she was going or why, I kept an eye on her. And it was good that I did, since some guy decided to hit on her.

She appeared to have rejected him and turned away, but either he didn't get the message or he was just pushy. The guy reached out and grabbed her arm. As quick as a flash of lightning, I was there, tearing his arm off of her.

“Don't touch her,” I growled, glaring at him. Hopefully he'd know better than to mess with me. I mean, as handsome as I could have been, all the scars I had from my eight years with the collectors were more than enough to scare people off. Not to mention the the chunk missing out of my left ear.

That guy couldn't get away fast enough.

Slowly I looked over my shoulder at Alisa. She's staring at me and I knew she was going to say something, but I wasn't going to let her. “You alright?” I tried to muster up a gentle voice, but no matter how hard I tried, it still sounded rough and maybe even a bit like some yakuza or delinquent.

Alisa nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but before even a word could come out, someone had called out to her and now we were joined by several others. One was her brother and the rest appeared to be teammates or friends of his.

Her brother didn't seem happy to see me. In fact, he seemed to assume that I'd been bothering his sister. Obviously he didn't recognize me or even see what had happened only moments ago. He was too young to have really remembered me anyway. He'd grown up quite well though.

Not wanting to deal with explanations, I simply smiled at Alisa. It wasn't in our fates for us to be together; I'd already accepted that. “You've gotten even more beautiful, Alisa.” My heart hurt as I spoke. This would be the only time I dared to speak to her, of that I was sure. “Keep looking after Lyovochka.”

And with that I walked away, giving only a small wave to say my goodbye.


	32. Hope 2 (Ittetsu Takeda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeda's first sequel. Part 3 may be a lemon. Haven't decided yet.  
> Also, for those who are wondering, I'm working on Kunimi's last 2 and Moniwa's 3. I'll probably do Oikawa's last one and then Ikejiri and Satori's 1sts.

****I turned around another corner of the building. There had to be at least someone here... If we could only find more people, then we wouldn't have to worry. Even though I might be strong, there was only one of me and several of them.

I took the young girl's hand and lead her further away. She'd been lucky that I'd come along when I had, or she might have ended up with the same fate that I had many years ago.

My body feels like ice as I remember that day twelve years ago. That look on Takeda's face as he saw what I'd done... when he saw me standing there and he blood splattered all around me... I don't think I could ever forget it.

We turned another corner and finally found what we needed: a large amount of people. Okay, so maybe it was only twenty at most, but it was enough that the Collectors would no longer be a threat. While they might have no problems with committing crimes, they weren't stupid enough to take on a whole group at once.

I pulled her into the gym where some boys appeared to have been playing volleyball. Or that's at least how it appeared to me; after Takeda and I had escaped from the Collectors twelve years ago, I hadn't really wasted any time around normal society.

Ignoring the stares of the high school boys, I motioned for the girl I'd rescued to stay here with these people. She nodded and quickly went to explain the situation to one of the two adults in the room. I, on the other hand, leaned against the wall by the doorway, using it to help me to the floor.

My breathing was getting slower and slower by the second. As my vision began to blur, I closed my eyes. “So this is how it ends?” I said quietly to myself. “I hope you can forgive me, Takeda. I couldn't hang on long enough to see you one more time...”

A hand pressed against my side over the wound and I immediately tensed up.. Had I not been so weakened at the time, I'd probably have attacked the mystery person on instinct. But as an almost familiar, warm and tingly sensation began to replace the pain, I relaxed.

An angel's healing powers. It had been twelve years since the last time I'd felt such a thing, but it was something that could never be forgotten. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a face I hadn't seen in twelve long years.

A light smile rests on his face as he looks down at me. “I forgive you,” I hear him say before I close my eyes again, this time with a smile on my face.

 


	33. Return to Me (Takehito Sasaya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I will be doing more for this guy. Anyway, most of you probably don't know this guy, unless you pay a lot of attention to the minor characters. (He's actually not referred to by name in the anime, so unless you've read the manga, which you really should do, you probably never knew his name.) He's a Wing Spiker for Dateko and a third year. He also appears to be the "mom" of the team. (Just like Suga, Iwa-chan, Yaku, and Akaashi. (Moniwa's the captain, so he can't be the mom. Haha.)) Also, the color mentioned is like the green on Dateko's jerseys.

The moment I hit the water, I knew it. Deep in my heart I knew that this would be the end for me.

It's cold and dark as the surface drifts farther and farther away. The waves were high and rough. Not even the most experienced swimmers could even stand a chance, let alone someone like me who struggled even in the shallowest pools.

No matter how much I struggled, I knew that it was hopeless. I couldn't even count on someone to jump in after me; the storm and the sea would just swallow them up too. The last thing I felt was the iciness of the water and the fear of knowing that I was about to die.

 

My eyes fluttered open slowly only to clench shut when met with a bright light. They say you see a light when you're dying, so did that mean that I was dead? Slowly I opened my eyes again, this time making sure to look away from the light.

A bright blue sky, hot sands and rolling waves... a beach? I raise my hand up to my head as I carefully shift into a sitting position. This area doesn't look familiar, so I'm sure that I'm dead.

“About time you woke up,” a male voice interrupted my looking around, startling me. I spun around to see a man leaning against a rock, or rather, a merman. “I was starting to think you didn't make it.”

I looked him over very carefully. He looked a bit older than me, probably mid twenties if I had to guess. His hair was sort of spiky, which was strange to see on a mermaid- I mean, merman. He was quite handsome really, especially with that tail of his. It was a beautiful dark jade color, which honestly suited him quite well.

As I stared at him, I said nothing. I couldn't seem to find my voice. But as I stared, his word finally sunk in. I was alive. I was completely alive. I had absolutely no idea where I was, but I was alive.

“You... you saved me?” I asked cautiously. There was no way any human could have survived that ordeal on their own, not even by a miracle. But if one had the help from a mermaid or in this case a merman, then there was a chance. A slim chance, but a chance all the same. If this guy had been waiting here with me, then it was only logical that he'd been the one to rescue me after I'd fallen off the boat.

My savior nodded and made his way closer. He was remarkable fast on land, for someone with only a pair of hands and a fishtail. Though I guess he would have to be pretty fast to avoid being caught by a human. Even if most creatures were accepted in regular society, it didn't necessarily mean that there weren't people who would do awful things to a beautiful creature like him. It was only natural to be cautious.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly closed it as a voice was heard nearby. Not even hesitating, he dove into the sea and was gone before I could ask his name.

A moment later, a familiar face appeared. “Sis!” my younger brother called out, running up and tackling me in a hug. With him is an older woman who I've never seen, though I can already tell she's quite wise.

“The merpeople must have felt merciful,” she says, a knowing smile on her face. “Someone must have noticed your kind heart and thought you too precious to lose, young lady.” The woman chuckles a little. “Though I wonder who it could have been?”

As she speaks some more, my eyes spot something partially buried in the sand. I pick it up to discover some jade colored shells on a string. The end of the string were frayed, suggesting that it had been broken.

The old woman sees the shells in my hand. “Well now, it's been some time since I've seen on of those not attached to their wrists,” she chuckled, turning around and motioning for us to follow. “Come, I shall tell you the story behind the shells if you wish to listen and how to fix them. He'll be wanting them back, I'm sure.”


	34. Trust 2 (Akira Kunimi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so things get a little intimate here. Not exactly sexual, so I don't think it requires a warning. But this was supposed to be a cute little intimate moment for these two. (Bonus points to the readers who can guess what'll happen in Part 3!)

His lips are soft against my own. His kisses are tender and sweet. Most people wouldn't even think about it, but every second... every kiss... it means so much to me. Because only in these rare moments are we able to share our affections.

Our love is kept secret from everyone, though it's not for reasons you'd think. If his father had any idea what was going on... I'd hate to think how he'd react.

Akira's lips trail from mine down to my neck. Only recently has he gained the courage to do any more than just kisses, and even then we must be cautious. Should he leave even the tiniest, faintest mark, we'll be caught for sure.

A small gasp escaped as I felt his soft, wet tongue massage the skin of my neck. As he sucked at the side of my neck, he was careful not to let his teeth even graze me. He knew all too well my history with vampires and he knew that they terrified me. Luckily for him, he was only half and seemed to only have the fangs and a few of the positive traits. He was also lucky to not suffer from the bloodlust that any full vampire would, so he'd never once tasted blood.

Suddenly, he stopped. Akira didn't move from my neck. “Is it okay if I bite you?” While it might sound crazy to ask, he did it to make sure it was actually okay and that I wouldn't freak out, considering my traumatizing past. “I'm not asking for your blood; I won't even break the skin... I don't even know why, I just really, really want to bite you...”

His voice was calm as always, yet there was a slightly darker tone to it. After I nodded, granting him permission, I felt his teeth lightly pressing down on me. Still as gentle as always.

It's a pleasant feeling and I rewarded him with a pleased hum. He then returned to his former act of sucking on my neck, throwing in a few gentle bites here and there. This is the most intimate we've ever gotten and I love it. That is, until Akira bit down a little too hard.

I let out a cry of pain as I felt his fangs cut through my skin. Instantly he pulled back, worry showing on his face. My hand went to my neck, feeling a warm and sticky liquid. It had been an accident, I knew that, but I couldn't help but feel a little scared.

Akira started to speak, but as his tongue just barely brushed over his fangs, the words were lost and the look in his eyes changed. He licked off the small amount of blood that had stuck to them, before his eyes trailed over to the bite mark covered by my hand.

I recognized that look... I'd seen it too many times before, though never on Akira. Slowly I removed my hand from the bite, my palm covered in blood. I held it it out to him and he carefully took it, pulling it closer to his mouth. He slowly licked at the blood, his touch gentle and never once trying to bite.

Once it's been licked clean, his eyes met with my own. That look still lingered there; the look of a vampire who wanted blood. But as we both knew, Akira didn't need it at all. It was quite similar to a human's lust for physical contact; it wasn't necessary, yet it was desired.

I raised my hand up slowly, gently caressing his cheek. It was in that moment that I made a decision that would change things for the both of us, for better or for worse. My head tilted to the side and his eyes widened. “I trust you.”

No more words are needed, as those three more than said it all. I loved and trusted him, that was all either of us needed to know. Akira slowly leaned in and closed his lips around the small wound, as gently as he's always been.

And for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid. With him here, I'd never have anything to fear.


	35. Trust 3 (Akira Kunimi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi's final chapter. I think I may have fallen in love with this guy while writing these three. And I just love that last little scene.

I should have known that hiding a bite mark wouldn't be easy. Akira's father Takeshi was a very observant person, as his job as a vampire hunter required him to be. With the mark being on the side of my neck, it was impossible to cover. Well, unless I wanted to suddenly start wearing scarves which would be stupid since the weather was starting to get warm.

Putting a bandage over it wasn't an option: it would stand out too much. So my only choice was to be careful and keep my hair over it. Of course, no one can be aware of something 100% of the time.

It's only been two days since that time with Akira. So far we'd been lucky that Takeshi had been too busy to notice either of us, but we both knew that luck wouldn't last.

We both sat quietly as we ate dinner. Akira's father was on my left, his mother on my right. He'd insisted on this arrangement for meals, as it was safer. He could avoid being placed between his vampire wife and half-breed son, should they suddenly decide to turn on him. It was quite paranoid, really, but I could understand his concern.

Unfortunately, this arrangement put him on the same side as Akira's bite mark.

As Akira's mother started a bit of conversation, I found myself turning my head to face her. Big mistake. As I did so, I just barely flashed my neck to the old vampire hunter on my left. Needless to say, it did not go ignore by the paranoid man.

His hand reached over, grabbing me and turning my head. Pushing my hair to the side, he exposed the bite mark. The man's eyes immediately turned to his wife, the only full vampire that he knew I'd allow near me. However, the look of surprise on her face cleared her of suspicion.

“Who did this?” His voice was firm and calm, demanding to know the source of the mark.

I didn't answer, though for no more than a second my eyes had flicked over to Akira. That tiny reaction wasn't missed by the ever-observant Takeshi.

His eyes narrowed as he turned towards Akira. Not a word was spoken; Takeshi grabbed his son roughly by the arm, dragging him out of the room. My mouth opened to protest, Akira's mother placed her hand on me, telling me to stay out it.

I can't see where they go, but I don't need to. It's the basement, where they two often disappear to when Takeshi teaches Akira about being a vampire hunter. I've never seen that room since only the two boys are allowed in and Akira is forbidden from telling anyone of it.

The whole house is dead silent for what seems like forever. The basement had probably been soundproofed, which worried me. His father had been very adamant that he'd never allow his son to be, as he put it, “one of those filthy, no-good bloodsuckers,” so I worried about Akira's safety.

After what felt like hours, Takeshi returned without Akira. At first I thought the worst, but that fear was eased by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Still though, it didn't make things okay.

Despite his mother having told me to stay out of it, I just had to say something. “It wasn't his fault!” I blurted out, trying my best to help make things a little better. Maybe if I told him what happened, it would help. “It was an accident! He never meant to do it.”

Unfortunately, it did little to calm the angry hunter. When he said nothing, I stood up and left the room. I was too worried about Akira to just sit here and do nothing; I was going after him. Before anyone could even say or do anything to stop me, I had my shoes on and I was out the door.

It was foolish to be out this late at night, but honestly I couldn't care less.

The streets were dark, the sun having gone down awhile ago. No cars out on the street, not even the quietest sound. To say that it was a creepy scenario would be an understatement.

I glanced around, but saw no sign of him. There had to be some way to figure out which way he'd gone... some place he'd go... someone he was close to maybe... Ah! I had an idea of where he might have gone and started down that direction.

A cold breeze blew and I immediately regretted not grabbing my jacket. While the weather might have been getting warmer, it was still a bit cold after the sun went down. It was even colder for me, considering that I was wearing a t-shirt. Clearly there was no planning for this on my part.

Noises nearby make me freeze. My eyes dart around, looking for the source, but I see nothing. If I were your average person, then I'd simply write it off as nothing more than the wind, but I know better.

Nighttime is the time when the darker creatures show their faces. Vicious werewolves... bloodthirsty vampires... now is the time when they're most active. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm more than likely going to encounter at least one of them, though I certainly hope I'm wrong. But being a human girl out alone when night's most dangerous hour approaches, I'm practically asking for trouble. And it's not long before I find it. Or rather, it finds me.

He seemed to appear out of nowhere, startling me. There's a vicious look in his eye and I have no doubts that this might end badly. The man's a vampire, as I can quickly figure out and that instantly puts me on edge.

“You look lost,” the stranger said, his voice almost like an amused purr. He takes a step forward and I'm already trembling. “Why don't you let me help you?” A smirk spreads across his face, revealing a set of fangs. A vampire, just as I knew he was.

He's getting close by the second, yet I can't seem to move. Vampires terrify me and that's coming back to bite me now. Then, a figure steps in between me and the approaching vampire, their back to me. The vampire instantly halted his movements.

“She doesn't need any help from you.” I knew that voice like I knew the back of my hand. That was Akira's voice. Seeing the back of his volleyball jacket confirmed it.

He doesn't look at me, doesn't even take his eyes of the other guy. “Go home.” His voice is calm and directed at me. As I opened my mouth to protest, to say that I didn't want to leave him here alone, he cut me off. “I'll come back, I promise.”

 

Upon arriving back home, I decided that I'd wait up for him. His mother waited with me for a short time, but as it was late, she went to bed. I was left sitting alone, the front door constantly in my sight. No matter matter how tired I was or how long the minutes began to feel, I stayed awake, waiting.

After what felt like eternity, the door swung open and in stepped a figured. He was a bit beat up, but there was no mistaking him. Mere seconds after he was through the door and in spite of the fact that I was exhausted, I ran to Akira and threw my arms around him.

He didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. “Don't worry me like that...” My grip on him tightened. “I... I was scared that I would never see you again...”

“I'd never do that to you...” Akira said softly as tears of relief welled up in my eyes. “I promise that I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you.”

If there's one thing I knew about Akira, it was that he never breaks a promise.

 

_Several Years Later..._

His arms wrapped around my waist from behind. “You're home early,” I hummed, continuing my cleaning. Akira's lips brush against my neck for just a second before seeking out my own. “How'd it go?”

“Dad's the same as ever,” he said, a light chuckle in his voice as he gently ran his hand over my swollen belly. “Mom's excited though.”

A smile spread across my face as I turned to face him. “More excited than you are?”

“No one could be as excited as I am,” he stated, a smile breaking out as the baby kicked right by my husband's hand. His eyes looked up from my stomach to meet my gaze. “I'll never let anything happen to you or him.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It is.”

Not once did Akira ever break his promise that day or any other that followed it.


	36. Regrets 2 (Shohei Fukunaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, huh? Sorry about being gone so long. Should be getting back to normal now.

Looking up at the building before me, I brushed my bangs around for the thousandth time. I'd once had them grown out as long as the rest of my hair, but now they're cut just above my eyebrows. I'll never let them be any longer or any shorter than that.

I've never gone to high school before. I'd run away back then and ended up joining the Collectors. That had been sometime during middle school. Too many fights with my parents and I'd thought I could find a better place. And I had, until that little werecat.

 _I wonder how he's doing?_ I thought as I entered the building. I was a little older than the first years, but that's what year I ended up as. He'd probably be at least a second year by now.

As I entered the building, all eyes seemed to settle on me, making me very self-conscious. Could they see it? That horrid word that forever stained my forehead... carved into it repeatedly, marking the word anew over and over again until it was scarred into my flesh.

Traitor.

It was likely that it would be there for the rest of my life... an eternal reminder of what I was. Even if I'd done the right thing by letting him go, I'd still betrayed those who had welcomed me into their ranks when I'd had nowhere else to go. If anyone ever knew, I doubted they'd ever accept me.

 

The days begin to pass like normal, or what I assumed was normal. That is, until one of those days passed and someone saw that scar across my forehead. That awful word that forever marked my past as a part of me.

The other students began to swarm around me, hurling insults my way. This, I'd learned was sort of a normal thing that happened to those that were deemed freaks or just simply the outcasts. Having the word “traitor” carved into my forehead certainly left me in either category.

For some time, the days became just like that. I suppose I deserved it though. I betrayed the only family I really had, my only friends... Maybe this was fate's way of punishing me.

And then, suddenly someone stepped in, silently signaling that my punishers had done enough. When I looked up, I saw the face of my guardian angel. Or more accurately, my guardian werecat. That very same little werecat that I'd helped escape all that time ago.

A smile lit up my face as the crown dispersed, leaving me with my savior. He says not a word, but places his hand on my forehead. His fingers brush the hair back, mimicking the way I'd always used to part my hair.

Fukunaga remembered. Even after this time, he still remembered me. His lips curve up into a small smile. Not a single word leaves his lips, as I would have expected. He was always my quiet little werecat and that's how I'd want him to stay.


	37. Spirit (Kaname Moniwa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes this will have a sequel. Like Kunimi, I have plans for a total of 3 parts. Now here's a little look at how things in the Collectors' compound work. Also, Moniwa will be about 19 in this one.

No one dares to fight back. They all cower in fear and do as the Collectors tell them.

We're all lined up, awaiting the fates that we're to be given. Some of us are newly caught, while some appear to have been here for some time before our arrival. We range in age from young children to a few adults. The youngest is just a little girl, seven years old at most. She stands to my right.

One Collector works his way down the line, asking only a couple questions. He asks for a name, what creature you are, your age and if you're above a certain age, I've heard him ask if they're a virgin.

As he stops in front of the little girl next to me, she immediately tries to hide behind me. She's scared, as we all are. He demands her name and she barely whispers it; I'm only able to catch “Tenri.” He repeats the question and once it's answered, he proceeds with the rest. Tenri is only six years old and a nymph. Not exactly an uncommon creature, though not one that the Collectors often get a hold of.

He looks her over and writes something on his clipboard. “Block,” he called out, loud and clear. I'd managed to pick up on the meaning of that one: they were going to sell that sweet little girl off to whatever sick bastard paid the most for her. No way in hell was I just going to let that happen.

When she doesn't go over to where he had said, he reached out to grab her. I didn't let him; I slapped his hand away. There's a chorus of gasps as all eyes settle on me. “Don't touch her,” I growled, glaring at him.

He doesn't seem fazed by it. Why would he? There's a gun in plain sight strapped to his belt. All of the Collectors have them. It's not much of a struggle before the girl is forcibly taken away from me and set with the rest who will be going to the Block.

“Name?” the man demands. Now it's my turn.

“Bite me.”

“Name?” he repeated, losing his patience quite quickly.

I had no intentions of just doing what I was told, like everyone else. It's ironic really, since I was usually the quiet on who did what she was told. “Drop dead you sick so of a-”

My words are cut off by a loud smack and it takes me a moment to realize that he'd just slapped me. But I have no intentions of giving up. When he repeated the question again, I opened my mouth to throw another insult at him, but I never got to use it.

He grabbed me by the hair and glared down at me. His eyes stare for what feels like an eternity, but also only like a mere second. I'm thrown off to the side, where I'm caught by one of those who had been here before my arrival. He's a part of the “Hold” group, which I assume meant that they were going to keep us a bit before deciding our fate.

“It's easier if you don't fight back,” a voice whispers to me, the voice of the one who'd caught me.

“If you just give up, then it's no different than being dead.”

As I stand, I watch him continue down the line, writing down his notes on everyone. After he's done and all the others decided, he approaches me again. He asks the same old question and I refuse yet again. But this time, he has a plan. The little girl from earlier is brought out and now stands next to him.

“Name?” he asks yet again. As I'm about to throw another insult at him, he grabs the girl's hair and yanks it, making her cry out. Instantly I hold back my insult and reluctantly give my name. He then proceeds with the rest of his questions, asking them in exactly the same way. This time, I answer them all.

Thanks to that, they decide to hold onto the girl for now. In their eyes, she was a way of making me do as they told me to. At least this way, she'd be safe from harm or at the very least, where I could protect her.

“You know, the moment they break you, is the moment when she'll no longer be needed,” said the man beside me, Moniwa as I learned his name was.

“Then that just means I can't ever let them break me.”


	38. Chances 3 (Alisa Haiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alisa's final chapter

The room around me is dark. It's a familiar sight to me, as I've been here countless times. In the room is the same man the comes here every time. I hate him more than anything, but the strength of my ten-year-old body is no match for his. All I can really do is cry out, cry until it's all over.

The nightmare is thankfully cut short as I feel myself being shaken awake. That's right, it was just a nightmare... or rather a flashback of my most horrifying memory. I must have been crying and talking in my sleep this time, at least loud enough to draw someone's attention. The face I see though, was the last one I would have expected.

My body feels ice cold, yet I'm drenched in sweat as I sit up and meet her worried gaze. I've never really been able to talk with her, though I've been staying with her and her family for some time now. Her brother had asked me to help him learn to control his transformations and since I had nowhere else to go, the Haiba family allowed me to stay... on the condition that I was actually able to help Lev.

It's been about five months and my nightmares have come a few times a week, though to my relief they'd gone unnoticed or at least unmentioned until now. Of course, the secret was out now.

Alisa reached out, touching my cheek. I flinched at her touch. Only she had the ability to make this terrifying beast feel and seem helpless as a little pup. Only she had ever managed to capture my heart in such a way. Yes, I was very much in love, or at least that's what I believed that I felt.

My name leaves her lips in a gentle whisper. It's not only the sweetest sound I've ever heard, but also the most seductive sound to ever reach my ears. That was saying a lot, considering my numerous experiences with Succubi and Incubi.

Slowly my eyes shifted up to meet her gaze. Despite being as tough a man as I was, I've always been a sucker for a beautiful woman... especially the kind, innocent ones like Alisa. The second our eyes met, I was gone; lost in her magic spell.

My hand reached out, seeking the the one of hers not on my cheek. I just can't help myself... I pulled her closer and very gently placed my lips on hers. If this one moment, this one tender kiss... if this was all I ever got, I could die a happy man. And much to my pleasure, Alisa returns my kiss. Even if it was only because she pitied me, I would take what little affection from her that I could get.

“Ten years,” I said, my voice little more than a whisper. “Ten years I've been in love with you.” My feelings poured out before I could even stop myself. Of course, what good would it have done to keep those feelings bottled up? If I wanted to move on to a new path in my life, I had to confess this to her. “You've grown so much more beautiful since that day...”

A small smile formed on Alisa's face as her eyes lit up in realization. “It was you that day, wasn't it?” Her voice was gentle as she asked, though her question wasn't much of a question. Her hand moved from my cheek to run across my bare chest, tracing my countless scars. “These were all because you protected us...”

“Even if I could go back and do it over, I'd still protect you,” I promised her as I brought her hand up to my face. “This scar,” I started, guiding her fingers over the horizontal scar under my right eye. “This scar is from when I protect you. It was my very first. It's also my favorite scar.” I moved her hand to trace another scar on the back of my neck in the shape of a bite mark. A human's bite mark, to be exact. “This one was my second. A reminder of my darkest memory and the worst pain I've ever felt. It's the memory I relive almost every night in my nightmares.”

Normally I'd never mention such a thing, but as I've said before: I'm weak against a beautiful woman. “I'd go through that hell again and again if it meant protecting you.”

Alisa stared up at me, her eyes a bit teary as my hand came up to cup her cheek. “I know I probably wouldn't be that great in a relationship and I've done some unspeakable things in the past, but I can promise you that I would do anything for you and protect you until my last breath. I know you probably don't feel the same way that I do, but if you could... maybe give me a chance?”

This time, Alisa was the one to lean in and close the distance between our lips.


	39. Hate (Hayato Ikejiri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably end up doing a sequel

It's funny how fate has a way of twisting things. Unfortunately, it's rarely in a good way.

Hayato Ikejiri's been my best friend for years and I'd like to think that I knew everything about him. He is an amazing guy. He's smart, kind and a little on the timid side. He's most definitely the type of guy who'll treat a girl right. Most of all, he's the greatest friend that I could ever ask for.

I sat on his bedroom floor beside him, our textbooks tossed aside and long since forgotten. We're laughing, but I don't even remember what it was that we were laughing about. As the laughter dies down, he turned to face me.

“I... I need to tell you something,” he said, the look on his face turning serious.

Immediately I straightened up, giving him my full attention. Knowing him, if he was making that face, it was something important. “Yes?”

Ikejiri scoots a little closer, leaning in a little. “I...” There's a very subtle change in the look in his eye, which should have told me that something wasn't right. “You... you smell really good...”

That's when I should have backed away. I should have turned around and left, and yet I couldn't seem to move or even say anything. If I had known what he was about to do, I probably would have.

He leaned in quite quickly, but from my point of view it seemed like it was all in slow motion. My eyes widened as his lips pressed against the side of my neck, shortly followed by a very sharp pain and a sort of sucking motion.

It was almost like... My eyes widened in horror. It was almost like he was a vampire. My best friend... he was a vampire... It all made sense now... why he was so hurt that I hated vampires and why he liked vampire movies and animes... It all made sense.

I wanted to push him off of me and run away, but my body wouldn't respond. It was like I was completely frozen... my body even felt cold as ice. _He... he's a vampire...?_

After a moment, he finally comes to his senses and I can feel his fangs being pulled out from the side of my neck before he quickly backs away. Had it not been for the drop of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth, I might have thought I'd imagined the whole thing.

“I...” Ikejiri's eyes are widened in horror as my shaking hand moved to the wound on my neck, feeling the hot, sticky blood that remained there. “I'm so sor-”

As he reached his hand out for me, I slapped it away. “Don't touch me!” I shrieked, backing away from him and towards the door. Without even giving him a chance to explain himself or to bite me again, I scramble to my feet. Quickly grabbing my bag and textbook, I race out the door.

I don't dare to look back at him as I go. He'd lied to me. He was lying from the very beginning. He'd never once tried to tell me that he wasn't human and if he'd been anything else, I could have overlooked that, but not if he's a vampire.

Because he was the one thing I hated the most, I couldn't forgive him for hiding such a thing from me.


	40. Playing Hero (Issei Matsukawa)

“Save me, Little Manager-chan!”

I didn't even get a chance to react to his words before Oikawa held me in front of him. If he was going to ask me to rescue him from Iwaizumi, then he could at least call me by my name. I knew for a fact he knew it and it was pretty annoying that he never used it. It was always “Little Manager-chan” or “Cutie Manager-chan.” And sadly because of that, the entire team adopted it as my official nickname and refused to call me by anything else.

All I could do was sigh. “Why am I always the human shield?” I sighed. Always, always I ended up being the one people would hide behind. Unfortunately, a majority of the time it was Oikawa using me as a shield against Iwaizumi. And every single time, the ace had a good reason to want to hurt the setter. Or at least one that would be considered acceptable.

Right now I didn't know what he'd done, but I really didn't care. My gaze shifted over toward the team's other third years. Hanamaki appeared to be missing, but I wasn't worried. He was an incubus and Incubi can be summoned from time to time by a magic user. That must be what was going on now, which was unlucky for me since he was usually the one to rescue me from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi looked quite pissed and continuously tried to get around me to get at Oikawa. Oikawa, being a smart guy and very much afraid of Iwaizumi when he was angry, kept moving around and holding me like a shield to protect him from his best friend. Clearly things were not going to be over with anytime soon... or so I thought.

From somewhere on the other side of the gym, a volleyball came flying in our direction, very precisely colliding with Oikawa's head. The impact was just enough to break the third year's grip on me, but before I could turn around to make sure he was okay, a hand grabbed my own and tugged me away from Oikawa mere seconds before Iwaizumi managed to get his hands on the setter.

I didn't really get a look at the guy's face until he'd gotten me outside and turned to face me. Issei Matsukawa. This Kitsune was a guy I didn't know that well, as he wasn't the most social guy except with the other third years. Really, I only knew as much as I did because of the other third years. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, in fact he a pretty decent guy. A bit on the quieter side, but a good guy.

Matsukawa smiled at me a little. “You looked like you needed a hero and Makki was busy, so I had Kindaichi help me out.” I had a feeling that he'd more or less bribed Kindaichi into hitting a serve straight at Oikawa's head since the first year had a lot of respect for the captain, but I'd say it was worth it. Saved me from a very annoying situation, so I really owed him one.

“Thanks,” I smiled back at him. “So how did you convince Kindaichi to help you play hero?”

The Kitsune only gave me a grin. “If I told you, would you agree to help me fulfill that little deal?”

Normally I'd be a bit skeptical of such a deal, but I knew that Matsukawa was a guy that I could trust. I nodded after a moment, agreeing to help him fulfill his part of the deal, though I had yet to learn just what it was. Though once I'd heard what it was, I was instantly questioning my decision.

“I told him I'd convince you to go on a date with him.”


	41. Never (Lev Haiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of Lev's. The "Aki" guy that they mention is the Reader from Alisa's parts. I ended up making an OC out of him and I absolutely adore him. One of my favorite OCs to use. May make a story about him. I'm also fond of pairing Aki with Lev, just because it makes for an interesting story. Also, I'd like to warn you that there are mentions of Aki's dark past, so if you are very sensitive to the darker stuff, you may want to skip this.

A small growl escapes as I hear her. The way she's hitting on him disgusts me. If she knew that he wasn't human, she'd be acting a whole hell of a lot differently. It's not long before I snap and decide to intervene. “Back off, human bitch,” I growled, moving between her and the silver-haired shape-shifter.

  
In my two years back in normal society, I've made no attempts to hide the fact that I’m not human. Why should I anyway? I've already lived through the hell that humans created, so why should I be afraid of them? Lev Haiba, though, was another story.

Lucky bastard was protected all his life and grew up having not the slightest clue as to when humans were capable of. As he made his attempt to tell me off for chasing off a girl who was actually interested in him, I quickly cut him off with a simple rule that I've been trying to drill into that idiot's head. “Never trust a human.”

Don't get me wrong, I don't even like the guy. In fact, if it weren't for Aki, I wouldn't even give a damn if anything happened to that idiot. But unfortunately for me, Aki had a thing for Alisa Haiba and she adored her precious little “Lyovochka.” So guess who got stuck with babysitting the behemoth who had no control over his transformations? Yeah, me.

For a few months, he didn't seem to really care that I kept interfering, but soon enough, he came to me with questions. “Why do you keep chasing people away from me?” Lev asked with a frown and crossed arms.

“Look, Aki asked me to look after you, since we're the same age,” I sighed, mimicking his act of crossing his arms.

His frown then became an irritated scowl. “That guy is messed up in the head! I don't want him anywhere near me or my sister!”

I bared my teeth in a small snarl. That ungrateful little-! Aki was going out of his way to help Lev learn to transform at will when he could be out searching for his family! “Don't you dare say a word against him,” I growled, shoving the larger male into the wall. Two years with the Collectors had given me more strength than the average female, plus I had caught him off guard.

Gripping the giant's shirt, I glared at him. “Don't talk shit about someone who you could never even hope to compare to.” It made me sick to hear anyone speak ill of my dearest friend, a man who was like an older brother to me. “You will _never_ understand what he's been through.”

I was a pretty scary girl, for being such a petite one, but never had Lev actually looked afraid of me until right now. He'd hit the trigger, so he had better be prepared for consequences. “You could never understand how it feels to be taken away from your home, your family and then be thrown into a room with nothing but an old mattress and a bucket in the corner... To be held down and raped over and over again... and no matter how much you cry and beg for it to stop, all you get is your balled up shirt shoved in your mouth...”

Lev's face went paler than his hair as I spoke. Hell, who wouldn't have such a reaction to hearing such a thing? It was too detailed to have just been made up. “Now imagine being only ten years old as that happens... That is the hell that humans put Aki through.” I released my grip on him, but my glare didn't falter for even a second. “And you know who's to blame? The one person who is solely responsible for making him sacrifice himself so that they could have a chance at a normal life?”

The male shook his head, while a few bystanders waited to here the rest of what I had to say. “You,” I stated as I pointed right at him. “Had your sister been alone that day, he probably wouldn't have tried to fight back so much, but you... you hit a nerve inside him and he couldn't let anything happen to you. The way you cried like a little baby... You made him feel so sorry for you, that he just couldn't let them get you.”

Lev just stared at me in horror, not wanting to believe the words that I was saying. Was I being harsh? Yes, but this was something he needed to hear. “He gave up everything in order to protect you, so you owe him your life.”

Of course, I should have been expecting his next question. “How do you even know that?” It was a fair point, since he had been too young at the time to really remember it, so I would have been too young as well.

“It's a story we all knew well...” Despite the rough treatment of the Collectors, I did have many fond memories of our time together. “Renji Murakami, or as we knew him, Delta. Risa Ryuzaki, the Hellcat. Akihiro Sugiyama, or better known as Aki the Slut Wolf. And then myself. They called me Silver, thanks to the color of my fox fur.” My voice softened as I spoke. The four of us were like a family... Delta and Hellcat were like Father and Mother, then Aki was the big brother...

“Delta and Aki were always protecting us... The did anything that they had to do to keep everyone alive...” My eyes closed for just a moment as I took a deep breath. “If it weren't for Aki, we would never have gotten free. It was his plan that the four of us carried out that let us break away from those horrible humans... So don't you ever insult him ever again. That man is a hero and will never be anything less than that.”

Lev didn't dare say anything more. As far as I knew, he never said another word against my hero again. I was thankful for that, but deep down I wished he would have asked more about it all, because that was the most that we had ever talked in the time that I'd known him...


	42. Return to Me 2 (Takehito Sasaya)

Merpeople have a very special tradition that few humans are blessed enough to know of. Whenever a mermaid or merman is born, a bracelet made of shells is crafted in a color that matches the color of the tail that they were born with. They wear it at all times. Once they come of age and meet the one that they wish to be with, they offer their shells to them. If the other accepts, then they give their shells to the other in return.

That's the story the old woman told me, at least. Supposedly their were some merpeople in the past that wished to be with humans, so they gave them their shells and received nothing in return. It's sad to think of it that way, but humans rarely understand another kind's sacred traditions.

Sighing, I looked at the string of shells in my hand. That old woman had told me that my rescuer would come back for them, so I'd waited on this old dock every day for the past three weeks. From sunrise to sunset, I waited... but no sign of him.

Giving yet another sigh I stood up and turned back to the beach. With every passing day, it was becoming clearer that he wasn't going to come back. I gave one last glance over my shoulder, hoping that maybe I could see him in the distance, but there's nothing there.

I couldn't keep waiting forever, though I really wanted to wait for him to return to me. If he hadn't come back by now, then he probably never would.

Sliding the bracelet onto my wrist, I began to wonder if this was really as important as the old woman had said. If it were really that special then surely he would have come back for it by now.

My gaze moved to the shells. That beautiful jade color was the same as my savior's tail... I wish that I could have met him again... even if only for a moment. Just a moment would be all I needed to get his name and to thank him... If I could only see him one last time, that one moment would be enough.

When I look up, I'm not back at the old woman's home. I'm not even at the dock. This was the place where I had met him. It looks a little different all tinted in orange from the setting sun, but I'm sure that this is it. It had never really occurred to me to try waiting for him here, but then again I had never really known how to get back here. I doubted that he'd even show up anyway.

There's a gentle breeze as I knelt down in the sand. Why did he even save me? I can't say it was because of my looks, because I'm pretty sure that I'm only average looking at best. My singing is tolerable, but not spectacular. I've never encountered any of his kind before, nor have I done anything to warrant a favor from anything living in the sea. In truth, I'm just a kind and somewhat reserved girl. Nothing stands out, neither in a good way or a bad one.

“I should have known... He wouldn't come back...” I sighed as I looked down at the sand at my feet. It was foolish of me to even consider it. But... what do I do now? It would be wrong of me to keep it, but I couldn't just leave it laying on the sand... anyone could find it and take it!

“You came back.” A familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts. That was his voice! Immediately I looked up and saw my rescuer there on the sands in front of me, the setting sun shining behind him. Never in my life had I seen a sight more beautiful.

Removing the bracelet of jade shells from my wrist, I offer them to him. “Of course... These are yours, aren't they?” There was a brief look of surprise on his face before he took them from my hand.

“I've been looking everywhere for this...” A smile formed on his face as he turned the shells over in his hand.

“It broke and you dropped it that day you rescued me...” I explained, looking away shyly. “I fixed it and I've been waiting for you every day so that I could return it to you... and find out your name...”

“Takehito.” His eyes shift back up to meet mine. That name suited him well, as I was sure his name would. What I never would have expected though, was for him to take my hand and slip the jade colored shell bracelet onto my wrist. “Come back here tomorrow,” he told me, his gentle gaze not leaving mine. “Take this as my promise that if you come back here, I will return to you.”

It's about all I can really do to nod my head. “I promise.”


	43. Vampires (Satori Tendo)

“You know, I really don't understand why anyone watches this crap...” I mumbled as I watched what was probably the thousandth time that the protagonist had been bitten this episode. It was pretty disgusting really.

“You're the one who wanted to know what all the fuss was about,” my best friend was quick to point out as he laid lazily over the couch.

There was no denying that I had wanted to watch this anime, but it had only been because most of my friends had been going on and on about it and the supposedly hot guys in it. Though once it had started, I immediately began questioning why I was even watching it.

“I fail to see the appeal of vampires...” I sighed, tilting my head to look up at Satori, who I was currently using for a pillow. “Why would you want to fool around with some sadistic bastard who sucks out all your blood? I mean seriously, that can kill you easy, so why the hell would you let him do it?”

Satori shrugged. “I wouldn't know. I've never been bitten by a vampire before, so maybe it feels good. For masochists, at least.”

There wasn't any denying that, but it still was pretty crazy. “You know, I'm not really crazy about vampires, but it's hard not to wonder about what it would feel like to have your blood sucked...” I thought out loud, not thinking that Satori was really paying attention.

Without warning, I was pulled off of him and thrown down on the couch... a certain redhead climbing on top of me. Before I could complain about how heavy he was, there was a sharp pain in the side of my neck and I let out a small cry of pain and surprise. Was he... _biting_ me? I mean, I know I said I was curious, but wasn't he a human?

As would be expected of being bitten, it hurt. However, it made my heart begin to race... was that because it was Satori? I could feel him making a sucking motion and felt a warm liquid that certainly wasn't his saliva...

Even though it was weird, it sent a pleasing rush throughout my body, coaxing it to accept whatever it was that Satori was doing to me. By the time he pulled away, I was torn between being weirded out and wanting more...

Panting, I stared up at him, my eyes half-lidded. “W-what the hell, Satori?” My body felt strange... the simplest way to describe it would be to say that I was aroused, but it would be weird if I was, right?

“You wanted to know what it was like,” the redhead purred in his usual playful tone, flashing a grin that very clearly showed off his fangs... fangs that I didn't even know that he had. “You want more, don't you~?”

There was no resisting this guy... even if I wanted to, he'd know exactly what he had to do to get his way. So what could a helpless little lady like me do? Of course, I submitted to what he wanted... just as I always did.


	44. Never 2 (Lev Haiba)

When I'd finally managed to break free from the Collectors, I'd sworn that I would never let anyone touch me like that ever again. I would never fall in love... never kiss anyone... never marry... never have sex... never have another family... I would go through my life, living only for myself. Of course, fate is a complete bitch and really like to just fuck you over...

In all of my life, I've never met someone who gets on my nerves more than Lev Haiba. Much to my annoyance, I was asked to look after him. Had it been just anyone, I would have told them to just fuck off, but because it was the man that I idolized the most, I had no choice but to do as he had asked me.

Growling in frustration, I kicked a small pebble that was on the sidewalk. Ever since I'd snapped at Lev, he seemed to have been avoiding me. He hadn't been getting close to any humans, so it wasn't like it mattered, but for some reason it bothered me that we hadn't even spoken since that day.

Unfortunately fate is a bitch and this was not a time for me to be lost in thought... As I passed by an alleyway, hands shot out and grabbed me, dragging me into the darkened alley.

I managed to break from my captor's hold, only to discover that there are four of them. I don't have to have a strong sense of smell to recognize their scent... the stench of a Collector. While I might be stronger than the average human, my strength had been declining over the past year... but even when I was at my peak, I couldn't fend off more than one at a time.

Of course, I had absolutely no intentions of going without a fight. My strength was strongest when I was transformed, but that would also give me an even more severe disadvantage in the size department. Having no real choice, I let my body shift into my fox form and instantly lunged for one of the men's throats. My only hope was to go straight for the kill and show no mercy... but that also meant that they wouldn't show me any mercy either.

After a few minutes of struggle, I found myself being thrown into the brick wall of the alley. I swore that I heard bones cracking from the impact of my tiny body hitting the solid surface. My body returned to its human-like form as I cried out in pain. My vision was quickly growing blurry... I must have hit my head pretty hard...

The last thing that I saw was something that looked like a silver lion defending my broken body...

 

I don't know how many hours passed before I managed to regain consciousness, but I woke to find myself in a hospital room. My body ached as I tried to sit up and I quickly discovered the cast on my left wrist... it had to be broke or at the very least it was fractured. My ribs felt pretty broken, but they could only be bruised. I wasn't a doctor, so I wouldn't know and I hadn't really gone through injuries like this before.

When I tried to get out of the hospital bed, I found it blocked a familiar silver-haired idiot who was asleep and leaning on my bed.

Why was he here? That was when I noticed that he, much like myself, was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. What could have-

That's when the pieces began to click. As I was losing consciousness, I'd seen a lion. Obviously lions don't live around these areas, so it had to be a shapeshifter. I was rescued by a shapeshifter and Lev was one. His name meant “lion,” so maybe that was the easiest form for him? The final piece what the fact that he was here and seemingly injured. However, I knew that Lev couldn't transform... that was why Aki was teaching him and why I had to look after him in the first place...

Before I had a chance to wake him, the door opened in walked the doctor. He was a man of around forty and had a remarkable resemblance to my hero, Aki. The man was even a werewolf, which I could tell from his scent. The tag on his coat read “Sugiyama,” which was a common name, but also Ak's last name.

“I see you're awake,” Sugiyama said, moving over to where Lev and I were. “Your friend was quite worried about you. He refused to leave your side even though his injuries were pretty nasty.” I felt a stabbing sensation in my heart when I heard that. Even after I'd been so horrible to him... “You're both quite lucky though. From what he was about to tell me, I'm guessing your attackers were Collectors?”

I gave a nod. It was a relief that he knew of them. Most people didn't believe the Collectors actually existed, yet this guy knew so much. “I was careless... I should have paid more attention to my surroundings...” Because of me, Lev had been hurt... We weren't even that close, but I felt horrible knowing that this was all my fault.

“Sometimes these things happen...” the doctor sighed. “I lost my son to them ten years ago... He was only ten years old... but I can take pride in the fact that he was able to protect two younger children. For that I will always be proud of my boy, even if I can never see him again...”

Lev stayed asleep even as the doctor talked about mine and Lev's injuries and even through the two of us moving him to the other bed in the room. Before leaving us for the moment, he made sure to ask for information to contact our families. As I had none, all I could do was simply have him contact Lev's family.

 

Lev woke about an hour later, but I didn't say anything to him. How could I? After what he had done for me, even after the way I'd treated him, what could I possibly say to him?

Soon enough, Alisa showed up and so did Aki. In mere moments of meeting, the doctor was able to recognize Aki as the son he'd lost ten years ago. Naturally that sparked a tearful reunion once his mother and sister were called in. In no time at all, the two families were animatedly talking with each other.

I, on the other hand, was an outsider here. Seeing them all like that... Aki with his family and the love of his life and then Lev and Aki's sister... it hurt. I didn't belong here... It was like they had forgotten that I was even there...

Taking advantage of their distraction, I changed back into my normal clothes and left without even a sound and not leaving behind any sign that I had even been there. The world that they all lived in was one that I didn't have a place in... I could never be a part of where they are... That was a world that I could never ever go to... not anymore...


	45. Break 3 (Toru Oikawa)

After the incident in the locker room, there had been several times similar to that between Toru and I. Each aggressive, bloody and void of even the tiniest sign of affection.

I'm well aware that he's using me for my blood and to fulfill his sexual desires, but I can't bring myself to just walk away. If I left him now, I'd be no better than those stupid girls he'd dated in the past. The only real differences being that I knew what he was and he'd never once kissed me. That's how I know his feelings only extend to what I can give him and no further.

Right about now, he'd be busy with volleyball practice. Normally I'd wait for him, but today I don't even want to look at him. It hurts too much.

Over time, I'd fallen for him and at one time I'd thought that he'd returned my feelings. Apparently I had been mistaken. Or perhaps I'd simply misunderstood what he'd meant. Regardless, it led me here.

As I come to a stop, I notice a familiar place. I move a little further in to a more secluded spot. This place was where we were the last time I'd given him my blood willingly. There was no emotions behind that, no sexual encounter, just the simply act of a friend helping a friend.

I stare awhile longer, tears coming to my eyes. Why did it have to end up like this? Unable to keep going, I sit down and bury my face in my arms, letting the tears flow freely. This was a fate I chose, so now I had to live with my decision.

 

I don't know how long I sat there like that, all I know is that the next time I looked up, I found Toru's face just in front of me. He looked concerned, but why would he even care about me? If he cared, he would have said it a long time ago.

My eyes are red and puffy from crying, so there was no hiding it from him. But if he should ask, what was I even supposed to say? I couldn't just tell him that I'm upset because I was in love with him but he only wanted my body... It sounded ridiculous just thinking it.

Slowly I bury my face in my arms again. What was the point in even trying? His feelings were already pretty clear.

His hand reached out and caressed my cheek, but I pushed it away. That was an obvious sign that something was seriously wrong. “What happened? What's wrong?” The concerned tone of his voice mad my heart feel like it was being squeezed.

Being unable to speak, I couldn't answer him, which of course made him act more concerned. He didn't really care though... I knew that he didn't... If he did care, then we wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with...

His arms wrapped around me and I instinctively clung to his chest, just as I always had in the past... back before that first day in the locker room... My name left his lips in a gentle and soothing whisper, but it did little to help me.

“I... I can't...” I barely managed to force out, my voice weak and shaky. “I-I can't do this anymore... It hurts....” My grip on the front of his shirt tightened. “It hurts, Toru...”

Just then, a felt a drop of something wet hit the top of my head. “You... you can't...” As I pulled back to look at him, I was shocked to seeing Toru looking back at me with tears pouring from his eyes and a horrified expression on his face. “No... please no... I... I can't lose you...”

I couldn't even understand why he was crying like that. I wasn't anything special to him... just his meal and living sex toy... I helped him satisfy his body's needs and that was all... He didn't love me... though I really did love him... That was exactly why I couldn't take it anymore...

Even so, I couldn't stand seeing him making such a heartbroken expression. I brought my hand up and brushed away some of the tears. As I did so, my own tears dried up. Here I go again... I had put him before myself as I always did. Maybe that was why it hurt so much...

“Don't leave me...” he pleaded, his hand quickly gripping the one resting on his cheek. When he looked at me like that, it killed me even more inside. “Please... I love you...”

“You don't mean that...” I had to look away or else I would have given in... I'd made up my mind, so I couldn't let him guilt me into changing it. “I'm not anything to you anymore... s-so d-don't...” And here come the tears again... “D-don't s-say t-that...”

Unable to stop it, the tears burst through again. Those words were enough for him to realize just what it was that made me want to leave... what made me hurt so much... “Do you think that I don't love you?” His voice trembled a little as he spoke and all I could do was nod.

“You would have said it before now if you really meant it... and you've never even kissed me... not even a tiny peck on the cheek...” At my words, I felt Toru's body stiffen. Did he not even realize it? I mean, sure, we've had sex several times by now, but sure he would have realized that he'd never actually kissed more or done anything at all to show that he cared for me even the slightest bit.

After a moment of stunned silence, he spoke slowly and softly. “I... I never did...?” I shook my head. “I... I see... but... surely you already knew how I felt...?” Once again, that answer was no. “You... you know it now... right...?” And again, it was a no.

Toru put a little space between us and forced me to look at him. Without saying anything, he pulled me in a little and covered my lips in a passionate kiss... one that reminded me that he was a great deal more experienced than I was when it came to these kinds of things. When he finally pulled away, I struggled to catch my breath. “You understand that I love you now?”

Still breathless, I gave a little nod and my lips were captured yet again in another kiss. It was then that I knew, I would never be able to leave him... I loved him too much to ever let him go...


	46. Stronger Than You 2 (Wakatoshi Ushijima)

It's strange how things can change. All through the time that Ushijima had been helping me to free my sister, he'd made sure keep the same mark on me. Every time it would fade, he'd remake that little bruise on the side of my neck.

But now, there are no more marks. Now that my little sister is safe and sound with me, he hasn't even bothered to come near me. He didn't have to train me anymore, so what reason did he even have to get anywhere near me?

“Sis? Are you okay?” My little sister's voice pulled me from my depressing thoughts. “You look like you want to punch someone...”

I shook my head, trying to force the thoughts away. It didn't really work though. “I don't get it...”

“Is this about that guy? Soujiro?”

“Ushijima...” I corrected her and also accidentally confirmed that it indeed was that infuriating werewolf that was getting on my nerves. My little sister waited patiently for me to explain further. Sighing, I knew I had no choice but to tell her. “He told me that since he was going to help me save you, I was his. He'd keep making this little mark on my neck, which made other guys stay away... but now that you're back with me, he won't even come anywhere near me... It pisses me off!” I punched the nearby wall out of frustration. “Why mark me and claim me as his when he was just going going to drop me just like that?!”

“Sis?”

“What?!”

“You're in love with him.”

 

_You're in love with him..._

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get my sister's words out of my head. What's worse was that I know that they were true. So naturally when I happened to overhear some girls talking about Ushijima, I naturally began to eavesdrop.

“Did you hear that Kamitani confessed to Ushijima?”

“What? No way!”

“He totally rejected her though. Said he had a girlfriend already.”

My heart sank. If Ushijima had said that he had a girlfriend, then he had one. He wasn't the type to make baseless claims or to lie... and knowing that fact, I was crushed by this new information. Thankfully the gossiping girls couldn't see me or else I'd be running off to hide the fact that I was heartbroken and wanted so desperately to cry.

“You're kidding! Who is she?”

“You know that little second year werewolf? The one girl who was always interrupting his volleyball practices just to pick a fight with him.”

My entire body froze. What the... since when? There was only one person that they could possibly be talking about and I knew that for a fact because I was the only one who dared to pick a fight with Ushijima...

Not even waiting to hear the other girl's reaction, I hurried off to the one place that I knew he would be: the volleyball club's gym. I didn't waste even a second as I ran. “Ushijima!” I growled angrily as I threw open the door, immediately drawing all eyes to me.

The male in question just looked calmly at me. I didn't get a chance to say anything though, as I caught sight of his mouth curling upwards into a smile... or as close to a smile as Ushijima could give... He said only one little phrase, but after what we'd been through and what I knew of him, that one little sentence was all that was needed. “Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your suggestions for what creature the character should be! Also, if you really want to see a certain character as something but they've already been done as something else, you can leave it as a request over on my regular set of one-shots.
> 
> Characters that are currently already decided:  
> Vampires:  
> Toru Oikawa, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Hajime Iwaizumi, Kei Tsukishima, Koushi Sugawara, Akiteru Tsukishima,  
> Werewolves:  
> Asahi Azumane, Takanobu Aone, Sou Inuoka, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Shoyo Hinata, Kentaro Kyoutani, Tsutomu Goshiki, Manabu Naoi, Natsu Hinata, Yuuki Shibayama, Kanji Koganegawa,  
> Wereowl:  
> Koutaro Bokuto,  
> Nymphs:  
> Kenma Kozume,  
> Mermaids/Mermen:  
> Tobio Kageyama, Hitoka Yachi, Takehito Sasaya,  
> Kitsune:  
> Tetsuro Kuroo, Daichi Sawamura, Yasufumi Nekomata, Kaname Moniwa, Issei Matsukawa,  
> Succubus/Incubus:  
> Yuuji Terushima, Kiyoko Shimizu, Takahiro Hanamaki, Saeko Tanaka,  
> Shapeshifter:  
> Ryunosuke Tanaka, Akane Yamamoto, Taketora Yamamoto,  
> Elf:  
> Kazuhito Narita, Nobuyuki Kai,  
> Angels:  
> Chikara Ennoshita, Kousuke Sakunami, Ittetsu Takeda,  
> Other:  
> Shoehei Fukunaga (Werecat), Hisahi Kinoshita (Ghost), Morisuke Yaku (Siren), Shinji Watari (Selkie), Shigeru Yahaba (Fairy), Keishin Ukai (Phoenix), Lev Haiba (Vol'Ga Buslavich), Alisa Haiba (Vol'Ga Buslavich), Eita Semi (Dragon),
> 
> Also just to clear things up, all characters will be paired with a Reader of the opposite gender or one that is gender-neutral. Meaning no Female X Female. I'm a little more lenient though with Male X Male, however those will only happen if I have a good idea for it and it is specifically requested. (Some may be paired with an OC, but if I can avoid that, I will.)


End file.
